We've Been Here So Long
by WackyWisher
Summary: Inuyasha has been Kagomes best friend since elementary school, now he realizes he wants it to be more. But what happens when a big event shatters his hopes, what can he do to help Kagome through this new crisis? Being edited and reposted, slowly.
1. DeNile

"License and registration please?," Came the voice of the officer as the window came down.  
  
She had known the day she met him he was a whole lot of trouble. But still here she was in the passenger seat of his car, like she often was on the weekend.  
  
"Officer I'd like to know the reason you pulled me over?," He replied with that charming voice of his, as he reached across her lap to get to the glove compartment at her knees.  
  
"You were going seventy in a thirty per hour zone. Did you realize that?," The officer replied curtly. He shut the glove compartment with a snap, after retrieving his papers, and then handed them along with his license to the officer out side. There was a few silent minutes as the officer read over his papers, his eyes hidden behind his large sunglasses, but she was sure he was looking quite surprised. It happened the same way every time.  
  
"I see you have a clean record. So I'll tell you this, since it's your first offense I'll let you off with a warning. But next time there will be a fine," The officer told him. She let out a sigh of relief as the papers were handed back to him, and then when he rolled up his window.  
  
"I just don't understand how you do it?," She said beside him. With a quirky smile he tossed his papers at her.  
  
"It's all about being polite. And no offense Kagome, but you were never one to be polite," He chuckled. Kagome shot him a disdained look, before crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Shut up. Like your one to talk Inuyasha. The only people you treat with respect are the police officers who are about to give you a ticket," She told him haughtily. Inuyasha turned his amber gaze on her, and chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"Boy, you are so petty," Was all he said as he started up his car again, and pulled back on the road.  
  
Before she knew it they had pulled up to a tall apartment building, and he was jumping out of the car. Kagome sighed, she would never get use to his tricks and cocky remarks, he'd been the same way since they were children.  
  
Kagome had just transferred into High Plain Elementary School. That first day had been awful, she was made fun of and taunted by her classmates, and then sat alone on the swings for the whole recess. It had been then when they had first met. Her eyes were red from crying, and her new sweater she'd wore had paint on it from a girl who 'accidentally' spilt red paint all down her front.  
  
"What are you blubbering about?". Kagome looked up to find a boy just a year or so older then her, who'd come to stand in front of her, he was just staring at her. She stared back at him, somewhat enchanted. She'd never seen anyone who looked like him, he had chin length sliver hair, and the most piercing set of amber eyes.  
  
"Well, are you gonna answer my question or not?," He asked her, he regarded her with an annoyed look. Kagome sighed hanging her head.  
  
"I'm new, and no one likes me," She told him softly. She heard him laugh, and then the distinct crunch of wood chips as he came to stand beside her, and then hop up on the swing beside her.  
  
"Keh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll make some friends," He told her. Kagome looked up at him with her sad brown eyes. He didn't look annoyed anymore, in fact he had a soft look on his face as he sat there with her.  
  
"In the mean time, I'll be you friend". And that was how it started, their friendship. It had blossomed over the years and they survived middle school, and high school. And now together they were conquering college.  
  
Kagome fell back into her couch and closed her eyes for a moment. The day he been stressful, her freshman orientation, and dorm assignment. She had been assigned a room with her good friend Sango, so she wasn't worried, but she also knew that she'd always have a place at Inuyasha's apartment if it didn't work out. He was a sophomore at Wood Pine College, and she had taken his word that this college was the best. She wasn't too worried since he'd never steered her wrong.  
  
"So what did you think of Wood Pine?," He asked, as he came to sit beside her. Kagome let out a heavy sigh, and cracked open an eye to look at him.  
  
"It's all right. I just want to make it through the first week, then I'll decide for real," She told him. Inuyasha just laughed, and leaned back into the couch as he propped his feet onto the coffee table.  
  
"Fine, you do that. Your just lucky you have me to get you through it, I had no one. Just be glad". Kagome snorted at this, and looked at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Don't give me that. I know full well that you had Miroku to get you through. He is very dependable… when he needs to be," She laughed though, not believing her own words. It was common knowledge the only reason Miroku went to college was for the college girls. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
"He wasn't a lot of help," He told her. Kagome calmed herself down and looked at him. She smiled fondly. His hair was longer now, about mid back and often in a low pony tail or an elegant braid and was still silver, and his eyes were still the same piercing amber. He had grown up though, he was a head or so taller then her, and he didn't have an once of baby fat left, just lean muscle and a boyish face. His skin was tan, as always because he spent a lot of time sunbathing with her on the roof in the warm months. She admired him, he was so confident, even that first day she'd met him, he was also charming when he needed to be, and a pompous jerk when he needed to be.  
  
Inuyasha most of caught her staring because he gave her a strange look before making a face so that she laughed. He was always one to right his wrongs, and tried hard not to hurt her feelings, though sometimes his heated remarks stung, but she couldn't ever stay mad at him to long. He was the one solid thing in her life, and she had to wonder if she would ever been able to get through life with out his hand to guide her.  
  
"You look like a deformed monkey when you do that," She laughed, as he made yet another face. He laughed with her, and then shook his head.  
  
"Whatever, it still got you to laugh. So, ha!," He called, like he'd one an argument. At times he was such a child, and she couldn't believe he was twenty one.  
  
"Your such a child," She told him. He just rolled his amber eyes, and leaned forward to grab the TV remote of the table. He flipped on the television and shifted through the channels before stopping on cartoons. Kagome didn't mind, she'd indulge his boyish mind until the cartoons got to stupid to handle.  
  
"I swear, if he so much as looks at me again I'll slap his face right off ," A tall dark brown hair girl fumed. Kagome laughed at her friend. Sango, always the one to put Miroku in his place. He and Inuyasha were helping them move into their dorm. She had been struggling with a box, when Miroku had come up to her and offered to take it, and while passing it to him he discreetly groped at her chest. In her outrage she tossed the box at him with such a force he nearly fell right down the flight of stairs he'd been standing on.  
  
"I think he got that messed already," Kagome laughed. Sango looked up at her, and smiled as her umber eyes twinkled.  
  
"You know he did, but the second he tries again," Sango growled darkly, as she brandished her fist. Kagome just shook her head, as she pulled out her clothes and packed them in her dresser. Inuyasha came in to the room then and tossed two boxes on the ground. He looked over at Kagome and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure do got a lot a stuff. I thought you were only bringing clothes with you?," He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I did, and a few essentials. Like extra sheets and toiletries, not to mention a few pictures of my family…," She told him, using her fingers to count off as she listed. Inuyasha snorted, as he brushed his sliver bangs from his face.  
  
"Girls and all their crap," He snorted, behind him Miroku laughed as well, placing his own box on the ground as he entered the room.  
  
"That's for sure. They certainly come with lots of baggage," He joked. Only he and Inuyasha seemed to think it was funny, as the girls merely glared at them.  
  
"Your such a jerk," Kagome shouted, as she gave a pout. Inuyasha just smirked at her, and rolled his eyes at Miroku.  
  
"I think that's all the help we'll be needing. You can leave now," Sango said. She was quick to usher them out and then shut the door on their stunned faces. She just smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Serves them right," Kagome said. Sango nodded as she went back to unpacking her own things.  
  
Later that evening the phone rang in the girl's dorm room, and Kagome answered knowing who it was before he even said a word.  
  
"Are you that mad at me?," Came Inuyasha's voice through the phone. Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
"Of course not. You worry to much," She told him. Across from her on her own bed Sango made a face at her, and she had to stifle her giggles.  
  
"You just seemed mad, I was just joking. And besides it was Miroku's joke not mine," He said indignantly. Kagome laughed at that, and shook her head.  
  
"Inuyasha just shut up already. I know you're sorry," She said into the phone. She knew what came next, as she heard him snort over the line.  
  
"Who said anything about me being sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me," He told her. Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes at Sango, who smiled back.  
  
"Fine then, I guess I should go. I have a busy day tomorrow. Good Night Inuyasha," She told him. He just sighed and bid her good night before she hung up the phone. She turned to Sango and laughed.  
  
"He's so predictable," She told her. Sango looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, you really love him don't you?".  
  
"Yeah I-," Kagome stopped herself before she turned to glare at her friend. "Hey. I told you already, we are just friends. We always have been and always will be," Kagome told her. Sango just raised an eyebrow at her, and shook her head.  
  
"Whatever you say. You're just swimming in the river of De-Nile," Sango joked. Kagome blinked at her, and then sat down on her bed, giving her a spiteful look.  
  
"I don't think that joke is very funny," She huffed. 


	2. Heartbroken Memories

Inuyasha sighed to himself. Kagome had sounded a little miffed after he'd hung up with her. Ever since they were younger she had always been able to get him to feel guilty. He had never felt he owed anyone until they day he first made her cry. It had been an accident, but still he felt utterly responsible.  
  
Kagome and he had been sitting on the swings like they usually did at recess. She was his best friend, and he spent most of his time with her, protecting her from the bullies, and classmates who picked on her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to just sit here with me. You can go play with your other friends," She had told him. He just looked up at her, and flashed her an impish grin.  
  
"Nah, my other friends are all dorks," Was his reply. She smiled at him, and kicked her feet off the ground swaying back and forth from the light push. He jumped down off his swing and stood behind her, grabbing the chains and pulling them back.  
  
"Here, I'll give you a push," He told her. She nodded, and soon she was soaring high laughing as he charged under her swing, being a dare devil. He hopped back on his own swing, and watched her for a few minutes, until her swing slowed. He was about to push her again when a group of boy's from his grade came over.  
  
"Awe, look isn't it cute," One of them said, sneering at Inuyasha. He just glared back and came to stand in front of Kagome.  
  
"Beat it butt face," Inuyasha all but growled. The boy laughed, and turned to his friends.  
  
"I think he's in love with her. They'll probably get married soon. How cute," The boy teased. Inuyasha just clenched his fist at his side, and glared at the boy.  
  
"Shut up it's not like that," He shouted. The boy didn't seem to get it. He wasn't in love with her, he was just friends with her. Love was for babies.  
  
"Please, you two are always together. She's only a stupid little third grader. You're to stupid to know who's your own age," The boy taunted. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes, and cracked his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"Shut up. I know she's just a stupid girl. I was only being nice to her because I felt sorry for her," He shouted. Behind him he heard Kagome slide off her swing, and he turned to see her run away. He clenched his fists and hung his head.  
  
'Stupid,' He berated himself. He looked up at the boy, and before he knew what he was doing he had punch him hard in the nose. He took little satisfaction in it before he went to find Kagome.  
  
It didn't take him long to find her curled under a picnic table, her eyes clouded from crying, and cheeks glistening with tears. He crawled underneath it with her, and waited for her to speak. When she didn't he, looked up at her, and met her tearful gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," He told her. She just nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to be mad," She said to him. He looked at her questioningly, and she just sighed.  
  
"I think you should play with your own friends. Their just going to make fun of you if you hang around me," She told him. He just snorted, and wiped a tears from her cheek.  
  
"I don't care about that. You're my friend, not them".  
  
He was called to the office later that day and got a week's detention for punching the boy. But it didn't mater to him because Kagome had forgiven him, and to him it was worth it.  
  
Inuyasha turned off his television and looked over at his clock. It was late and he had a morning class to go to, before he was to meet up with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku for a late breakfast. He got up and stretched heading down a small hall to his bedroom. Beside his bed on a small stand was an alarm clock and two picture frames. He smiled at them and picked up one, staring down at the smiling face of himself and Kagome.  
  
It had been taken at her graduation party last year. It was his favorite picture of them. She had her arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his head level with hers as she kissed his cheek. It was cute, or rather she was. That day had been that best in her life, she had always hated school. But who would blame her she'd always had trouble, with being picked on and taunted, but he had always been there, at least until he graduated. Her senior year he knew had been hard.  
  
"That stupid no good boyfriend of hers," Inuyasha growled, remembering the brown haired boy. He had cause her some much grief, and then just ditched her after graduation.  
  
"I swear if I ever…," He stopped himself. He already knew what he would do, he'd beat his into nothingness. That's what he'd do.  
  
Kagome sighed as she rolled over in her bed. Sango was fast asleep and of course she had the right to be, since it was one in the morning. Kagome cursed her insomnia, she blamed it on the nightmare she'd had. It was the same one that always plagued her when she started at a new school. Being lost in a school and taunted by endless faceless mobs. She didn't understand why people had to be so cruel.  
  
'I only know a few people in my life who haven't treated me like dirt. Sango, Miroku… and Inuyasha,' She thought to herself. Then another name popped up in her mind, and she cursed it, pushing the thought from her mind.  
  
'Sure he had been nice at first,' She reprimanded. 'But then he showed his true colors. Stupid jerk. I should of never gotten involved with him and his gang of friends," She scolded herself. But still she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the time she'd spent with Koga. She just didn't like how things were when he hung out with his nasty friends.  
  
'They were always drunk or high, and regarded every girl as a free for all sex toy… Disgusting pigs'. She frowned at the thought and shook the thoughts from her head. She'd never get to sleep if she kept thinking. But she knew that once she got started it was impossible to sleep. Her mind tended to wandered when she was tired, it never shut off, just rambled and caused her grief. Kagome groaned as she screwed her eyes shut.  
  
"Shut up you stupid head," She mumbled out loud. Across the room Sango grunted as she shifted in bed, Kagome smiled. Sango could probably sleep through anything.  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning groggily, she didn't know how much sleep she had gotten, but she knew it wasn't a lot. Sango had already left when she had woken, and left her a reminder that they were going out for breakfast with the guys after their first class.  
  
"I don't want to go to class," She mumbled miserably. But still she got up, and showered and then got dressed. She was running a little late and she still had to find the building.  
  
Lucky for her their were maps set up in the first floor of the freshman dorms, so she would know how to go. She ran at top speed to the science department, and was happy to find the class was only half full. She took a seat rather close to the front since science had always bored her and she needed to be close in order to pay attention.  
  
"Hey, Kaggy," some one called to her. She turned to see a chipper blonde girl race toward her. She groaned. Amber, of course, it had to be Amber.  
  
"Hi, Amber. I didn't know you applied to Wood Pine," Kagome said politely. Amber looked at her with wide eyes as she took a seat beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I did… I hope this isn't going to be awkward. I mean, with you not dating my brother anymore," Amber said. Kagome felt a tug in her heart, and she forced a smile.  
  
"Of course not. We're still friends, even though you're brother is a jerk," Kagome told her sweetly. Amber laughed, and then nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, he can be. All though I was sad when he told me he was ending it with you. I'm sure if he wasn't afraid of commitment he would of married you… I think he really loved you," Amber said dreamily. Kagome had to stop herself from gagging, and then crying. Sure they had only dated a little over a year, but he was her first boyfriend. So of course she had thought it would last forever, and had hopes it would. But then again who ever said life was a fairy tale.  
  
"I doubt he would of. He's not one to be tied down, he's like a wandering wolf, always looking for the next catch," Kagome grimaced. Amber laughed beside her.  
  
"That was good, you should be an author. I think you could make it somewhere," Amber laughed. Kagome just laughed to, and then they fell quiet as class started.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be to bad to have Amber in her class. After all she was good in science and they had been pretty close while she dated Koga. But still she wasn't sure if she wanted Koga to be the base of their friendship, she didn't know how she could handle talking about him. After all her heart was still in shambles.  
  
He had lead her away from her friends and family at the party so they could talk alone. He was smiling at her, and she gripped his hand tighter as they came to sit in the hammock that was set up in her back yard. She had always loved that spot, she and Inuyasha often spent nights out there when they were little star gazing, and what not.  
  
Koga and her took a seat, and he gazed into her eyes for the longest time. His enchanting blue eyes searching hers for something.  
  
"Hey Kagome. I've been wanting to… tell you something for the longest time," He started. Kagome blushed, she never knew what he would say, but she had hoped it included three very special words.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?," She prompted, smiling at him. He sighed as he looked up at the sky for a few minutes, and then back to her.  
  
"I like you a whole lot. I've never been in a relationship that's lasted as long as this one, and I'd have to admit it's been a lot of fun". Kagome laughed at this, and held his hands in hers. He seemed to hesitate, but he didn't pull them away.  
  
"Koga, what's this really all about. You've never been so serious before," Kagome questioned, smiling at him fondly. He met her gaze for a second, and then let it linger some where into the distance.  
  
"… I, I think this needs to end," He said. Kagome looked at him confused, before he met her gaze again.  
  
"What are you saying?," She asked him. He sighed and pulled his hands from her grip.  
  
"I'm saying I want to break up. Look Kagome you're a really great girl and all, but with college coming up. I just want to start new," He said quickly. Kagome blinked a couple times before she realized what he was saying. Tears clouded her vision, but she held them back not wanting to appear weak.  
  
"I see…," She said. Koga watched her for a few seconds, he felt bad for doing it, but he didn't want any kind of serious commitment when he was going into college. He wanted to be free to explore all his options.  
  
"Kagome, you know I care a lot for you. But I really want to just be able to… explore my options in college. Besides it's best we go our separate ways. Long distance relationships never work," He told her. Kagome looked up at him, and smiled at him. It unnerved him, that sweet smile.  
  
"It's fine. I understand," She told him, her voice was brave and so was her face, but inside it felt like her heart was being ripped to pieces. "I guess I could see why you want to be free of commitment".  
  
Koga looked at her, he was somewhat relieved she was taking it so well, but he was also nervous. She smiled at him, and then patted his hand, before she got up.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the party now, after all it's a celebration right? High school is finally over," She said, as she stood. She started to walk away, and then she turned around to smile at him again, but it was a sad one. It made Koga's heart wrench.  
  
"And so are we".  
  
She didn't return to the party after that, no she went down the block to the park nearby and climbed into her favorite tree. She did it often when she was younger, when she was upset or sad. It was a comfort. And that's were she finally let herself cry, she cried because she had realized she loved Koga. She cried because she had wanted things to last, after all he was her first boyfriend, and first love. Why shouldn't she feel like crap. Everything seemed to be falling apart.  
  
Inuyasha found her two hours later, he climbed up there and sat on the branch opposite her. He just sat there, and watched her. It was all he did, he was always there and always the one to make everything better. And Kagome felt a twinge of relief and hope when she looked up at him. He would never leave her, and that was a comfort she wanted and needed right then. So they sat there in that tree for another hour or so, until she was ready to go home. And he walked with her, silently. He was always there, and he never needed to say anything. Because just knowing he was close by made any situation all the more bearable. 


	3. Speed Racer

Kagome slumped into her chair opposite Sango as they waited for their male companions to arrive. She gave her friend a weak smile, before flagging down a waitress and ordering a coffee.  
  
"So, I'm guessing your class didn't go so well?," Sango asked her. Kagome rolled her eyes, and reached up to sweep her bangs from her face.  
  
"It was boring. Why I took it I haven't a clue. But I also found out that Amber is in it, I hadn't even known she was applying for Wood Pine," Kagome said in exasperation. Sango frowned slightly, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't keep close contact with Koga. After all he's half way across the world, right? Or at least half way across the country," Sango told her. Kagome laughed bitterly and glanced out the window beside her. It was chilly outside, and yet people were still bustling about the streets like the weather had no affect on them.  
  
"I'm not worried about that. But all she did today was talk about him and how he really loved me and all that crap. I wanted to yell at her, but she was the only person in my class I knew. And she's good at science so I'm hoping she'll be helpful to me. Still it was hard to think about the past…," Kagome sighed, and looked back to Sango who was watching her with a sympathetic look.  
  
"You'll get over it, you'll find someone one day that's way better then that jerk Koga. Until then just keep a smile on your face, and don't let the past upset you. After all the past is the past, right?," Sango said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and then the waitress arrived with her coffee, as well as Inuyasha and Miroku tagging along behind her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and took his seat beside her, while Miroku sat beside Sango, much to her dismay.  
  
"Keep your hands on the table were I can see them. If you try anything I won't hesitate to stick a fork in your leg," Sango groused. Miroku smiled nervously and did as she said. Inuyasha laughed, and shook his head at their antics.  
  
"She's got you well trained," He laughed. Miroku just sent a glare at him, before he turned to look out the window purposely.  
  
"So anyways, how was your first classes at college?," Inuyasha asked. Kagome sipped her coffee, before glancing at him.  
  
"Boring, and stupid. I hope my other classes are better," Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, she was never one to like school.  
  
"It'll get better. I think," He said, trying to comfort her. She gave him a skeptical look before returning to sip her coffee. Sango rolled her eyes at them. They always ended up in their own little world when they were together, and she again had to wonder what was stopping them from getting together.  
  
"What about you Sango, how was your class?," Miroku asked. Sango eyed him before shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing special. I'm more looking forward to my English class, it's suppose to be interesting," She replied. Miroku nodded thoughtfully, but his eyes weren't on her face, more like on her chest. Sango's eye twitched as she reached for her fork. Miroku noticed and quickly snapped his attention to the fork instead.  
  
"First it's your hands and then your eyes I have to worry about. Keep them above the neck, or I swear I'll gouge them out," Sango threatened. Miroku swallowed nervously before shifting his chair a little further away from her.  
  
"So, anyways," He said, clearing his throat. Kagome smiled at them, and then her attention shifted to the waitress who had appeared beside her.  
  
"What can I get you folks?," She asked kindly. Kagome smiled, and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"You start us off Inu," She said.  
  
The day hadn't been to eventful and he'd just gotten home after his Social Science class, which hadn't been to great or exciting either. Inuyasha sighed to himself as he flicked through the channels on his television. There wasn't anything on and he still had two hours until his next class. He glanced at the clock, and noticed it was getting close to when Kagome was out of her third class. She had promised to stop by and hang out, and he was looking forward to having someone to talk to.  
  
'Only another half an hour,' He thought to himself. He sighed and flicked off the television before getting to his feet and making his way to his bedroom to gather his books. He wanted to be ready, he usually ended up late to this class because he could never find his books.  
  
Kagome grumbled to herself miserably as she hit yet another red light. It seemed like the world was against her today, either that or she had the worst luck.  
  
"Figures I hit red lights the whole way. Inuyasha's gonna just laugh, he never hits red," She said aloud. She fiddled with the radio station before stopping on a song she liked. She hummed along with it until she could go, she punched down the gas pedal determined to not to get stuck behind the next red light.  
  
"I'm gonna make it!," Kagome told herself. The light ahead turned yellow and she cursed, but she couldn't stop now, so she hit the gas harder. The light turned red just as she passed under it, she felt her heart race in her chest as she let out a happy shout. She slowed down to the speed limit, and sighed.  
  
"Well, that was exciting," She said. Ahead she saw Inuyasha's apartment building and she smiled.  
  
It had been right after he had gotten his license. He had begged his father to lend him his mustang. Of course his father denied him it, but that never stopped the boy from getting what he wanted.  
  
"I can't believe you. You do know that if we're caught you lose your license and your probably going to be grounded until your thirty," Kagome berated the silver haired youth. Inuyasha turned his golden orbs to her, humor clearly showing in them.  
  
"You're just scared. You've never had any guts to do anything bad," He told her with a laugh. Kagome glared at him from the passenger seat, and then turned to pull on her seat belt as he started the car.  
  
"I just don't want to die before I turn seventeen," She replied snippily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled out of her driveway, and then he shot off down the street.  
  
It was well past midnight, and the streets were bare of anyone. Because who in their right mind would be up this late. Well, duh, teenagers who liked to drag race of course. Inuyasha had said he'd waited a long time to be able to do this. He'd been friends with the rough crowd since they had entered High school, though his relationship with the group of boys wasn't anything outside of school. With of course the exception of now.  
  
"Hey, Rio. When is this race starting, I'm getting antsy just sitting here," Inuyasha called out his window. A tall boy with spiked red hair looked over at him, and sighed.  
  
"Dammit, hold your horses. We gotta make sure there ain't any cops around," Rio called back. Inuyasha scowled and rolled his eyes, before he turned back to Kagome.  
  
"This is going to be awesome. You sure you don't want to get in?".  
  
From where Kagome stood outside the car, she gave him a deadpan look, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"No way, if you get caught I don't want to be dragged down with you. It's bad enough I even came out here, you do know if my mother ever finds out I'm dead," She replied. Inuyasha laughed at her.  
  
"So, what difference does it make if you're in the car? C'mon it's gonna be fun," He said, raising an eyebrow at her. Kagome looked around hesitantly, biting her lip in her indecision. With a dramatic sigh she finally opened the car door and got in.  
  
"There's my girl. This is gonna be awesome," He said, his tone holding barely contained excitement. Rio approached them, and leaned in on Inuyasha's open window.  
  
"All right, we've got a go. You know the rules, stick to the straight away, and no ramming, this isn't bumper cars," He said, a smirk on his pale lips. Inuyasha laughed, and then he rolled up his window as Rio stepped away to stand in between the two cars.  
  
"Seat belt Inuyasha," Kagome told him, as she buckled her own. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled his on quickly, before returning to rev his engine. Kagome looked quite desperate for something to hold onto, but in the end she just locked her door, and counted in her head.  
  
"Ready…steady…," Inuyasha was saying, and then in a sudden jolt they were off down the road. Kagome screeched, and Inuyasha just laughed, keeping his eyes on the finish line.  
  
Inuyasha jumped when his door opened and Kagome waltzed in. He cursed being caught unaware, but then he smiled at her as she slumped onto the couch next to him after shutting the door. He looked at her, and shook his head.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna come. What took you so long?," He asked. Kagome gave him a blank look before letting out a sigh.  
  
"I had bad luck and hit every red light on the way here," She replied. Inuyasha clunked his tongue at her, shaking his head in a slow manner.  
  
"You're hopeless. You wouldn't have hit those lights if you went a little over the speed limit," He said. Kagome laughed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't have such luck as you and most likely I'd get caught and then get a ticket from a cop who was in a bad mood," She replied. Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, before he could stop himself. Kagome just glared at him before turning her head to glance at the clock.  
  
"Shoot, I've got class in like twenty minutes. Gods, why is this day just not getting any better," She groaned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Tomorrow will be better," He said simply. Kagome snorted at this, and gave his a humorless look.  
  
"Ok Mister Optimistic," She replied with sarcasm. Inuyasha shrugged it off, and then jumped to his feet.  
  
"I'll give you a ride to class. I'll get you there in ten and you can have time to find a good seat in class," He told her. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Speed Racer," Kagome quipped. 


	4. Paper Football's

Kagome slumped further in her seat, her elbow slowly beginning to slip from the small desk it rested on. Her eyes fluttered again, before her eblow slipped off the desk completely and she sat up in with a jolt. Realizing she had been dosing in class she looked around sheepishly to see if anyone had noticed. Thankfully they hadn't.  
  
'It's only the second week of classes and I'm already bored out of mind,' She thought grumpily. Her eyes traveled back to the slides that were being presented, the teacher still rattling on in his monotone voice about the mechanics of something or other. Perhaps Kagome would have known if she had paid any attention.  
  
'I shouldn't of taken this class. Why do I need it anyway,' She thought, a heavy sigh escaping her.  
  
Her eyes drifted off of the slides once again, and took to searching entertainment elsewhere. She paused on two boys who where playing a game of paper football. Her eyes traveled back and forth following the folded piece of paper. She didn't understand the amusement of flicking a paper footall back and forth. She rolled her eyes and let her gaze shift to the clock. There was only another half an hour, and then she could go back to her dorm.  
  
'Yup, half an hour, then I can go sit bored with nothing to do in my dorm, until Sango's done with class at three. Inuyasha's off doing job interviews, so who know when the hell that'll end,'. Kagome shifted in her seat, and then earnestly tried to focus on what was going on. She might not like the class but she couldn't start to zone out, she would never pass if she didn't know what was going on.  
  
With a peevish glare on his face Inuyasha stomped down the hall. This was the second job interview today, and he had instantly been turned down. Of course that could have been because of his attitude, but what did they expect when they complimented so rudely on his grades. So what if he was at the moment faling a class or two, what concern was it of theirs?  
  
Inuyasha tossed open the buildings door, and quickly pulled out his keys to jam them into the lock of his car door. Once inside he took a few deep breaths before he pulled his seat belt on and pulled out of the parking spot.  
  
His last job had been at a coffee shop when he was in high school, he'd managed to get fired within the first week for snapping at a customer who had been taking to long to order. He knew his temper always got the best of him when he had to deal with people, and he learned his lesson, so now he searched out jobs with minimal human contact. And now he knew that working in an office building fell into that specific category.  
  
'Stupid smart ass business people, think they know everything,' He thought grouchily. His mood didn't improve much by the time he'd pulled into the parking lot for his next job interview. This was his last one, and hopefully he wouldn't need anymore. If this didn't go well he was out of luck. He was glad that this was an auto repair shop. If he got the job, he'd be able to work on cars, like he had back in high school, only back then he did it for friends, and didn't get paid.  
  
Inuyasha entered the small shop that contained assortments of car parts, models and posters of the lastest styles of cars. His eyes shifted about as he searched for someone to direct him to where to go, or for some living form of life for that matter. He gave a exasperated sigh as he stepped up to the counter that contained pamphlets and such. He leaned against it and waited a little bit, hoping someone would find him.  
  
He didn't have to wait long before someone came in the front door. A relatively young looking man entered, maybe a few years older then Inuyasha himself . He was tall, and his tan face was smudged by grease and car oil, his mop of blonde hair ruffled and messy, while the tan jumpsuit her wore made him look like the lost member of the Ghostbusters team.  
  
"Hello there, what can I do for you?," The guy asked, his voice cheerful. Inuyasha regarded him with an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm here for a job interview," He replied solemnly. The man seemed to think about this for a few moments before he snapped his fingers, and smiled.  
  
"I knew there was something I had to do today," He laughed. He wiped his hand on the front of his jumpsuit, affectively leaving a trail of grease, befor ehe held out his hand to Inuyasha.  
  
"My name's Greg, and you would be?," Greg offered. Inuyasha looked at his hand, and then took it, giving a slight shake.  
  
"Inuyasha," He replied. Greg nodded, droppping his grip. He looked Inuyasha up and down, before quirking up an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You do know that if you work here, your required to get your hands dirty?," Greg asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, glancing down at the clean shirt, tie, and dressy slacks he wore.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just came from another interview," He told the man. Greg nodded in understanding before beckoning Inuyasha to follow him. They headed out the door, and into an garage workshop. There were two cars there, one propped up on a pedistal with two other guys working underneath, another sitting with its top open.  
  
"This is the work shop, all the tools are located over in that side, and down those stairs are the aprts and what not," Greg pointed out. Inuyasha took this in, and nodded. Greg smiled, and lead him over to the car with it's top open. Inuyasha leaned over the engine with Greg, his eyes taking in the details.  
  
"Now, tell me what you see wrong here," Greg said, his eyes darting back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha scanned the engine in front of him.  
  
"The fan's cracked, that's a problem," He said after a moment. He leaned in closer. "And it looks like rust got the better of the fuel pipe. Both should be replaced". Greg nodded in agreement, before they pulled back from under the hood.  
  
"Good. You've got a keen eye, that's important if you're going to work here". INuyasha blinked, and the a grin encompassed his face.  
  
"You mean you'll hire me, just like that?," He asked. Greg laughed, and gave him a slap on the back.  
  
"Why not? You'll be good here, and the pay awesome. Can't do any better then eleven bucks an hour," Greg told him. Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Holy shit, are you serious?," He asked incredulously. Greg nodded, and then he beckoned Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha quickly stumbled after him, and they headed back in to the store, and then into the back office where Greg's desk was. He sat down behind it.  
  
"You'll start next week, that Wednesday on the afternoon shift," Greg told him, pulling out some papers and handing them to Inuyasha.  
  
"What time's the afternoon shift, My last class of the day ends at three," Inuyasha trold him, taking the papers. Greg nodded.  
  
"That's about right, now just fill out those and bring them with you next time. It'll be good working with you,"Greg said. Inuyasha nodded, and shook the hand offered to him before he left the small office. His grin widened as he came to sit in his car, the papers he tossed on to the passenger seat of his car before starting it up.  
  
Kagome laid back on her bed with a sigh. The ceiling wasn't to interesting to stare at, just a blank slate of whiteness. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly, and then glanced at the clock beside her head.  
  
"Good, Sango will be back anytime now," Kagome said with a smile. She closed her eyes then and let herself take a little nap.  
  
Sango walked down the hall at a leisurely pace, her Philosophy class had just ended, and her head was still swimming with the discussion. Her thoughts though were abruptly interrupted by a familiar voice. One she hadn't thought to hear in a long time. She stopped by the door of a classroom and peeked in. There was a couple of students still hanging around, a few just chattering, and then there was a student talking with the professor.  
  
Sango focused on the small group of students, her eyes staring slightly wide eyed at the back of a familiar head. His dark brown hair was shorter and pulled back in a low ponytail, he still looked the same a part from that. Sango let a frown settle on her lips before she entered the room, her umber gaze quickly zeroing in on the broad back of the ghost from her past.  
  
"What are you doing here?," She asked in a loud tone. Her blatant question caught the attention of everyone in the group. The guy turned his head to her, recognition flashing across his blue depths.  
  
"Sango, long time no see," The boy said airily, a wide smirk on his tan face. Sango's eyes narrowed, and she clenched a fist at her side.  
  
"You had better have a good reason for being here, Koga". 


	5. A Loveable Idiot

"You had better have a good reason for being here, Koga," Sango said, her voice dripping venom.

The boy regarded her with a puzzled look, and then he smiled.

"Sango, long time no see," Koga replied, his eyes holding an amused glint. Sango scowled, and marched up to him to poke a finger at his chest.

"I'm warning you now, you had better stay clear of Kagome. I know she told you she was coming here, and I don't know why you're here, instead of in halfway across the country, but I'm telling you. Stay. Away. From. Kagome. She's had enough problems without you adding to them," Sango spat out, her finger jabbing him as she threatened.

Koga shook his head as he brushed her hand from him, and smiled casually. Sango didn't like him or his smile; she never had and never will.

"You can't stop me from seeing her. And you can't tell me what to do, just like you can't stop Kagome from running into me," He told her, a smirk slowly crawling across his lips. Sango narrowed her eyes at him, and then scoffed.

"I can, but you're forgetting Inuyasha goes here too. If you start anything, you'll be dealing with him as well as me. Stay away, that's all I saying". Sango smiled at him blatantly before she turned on her heel and left.

Koga watched her go, a frown quickly replacing the smirk on his lips. He'd come here for two reasons, one education wise, and the second to win Kagome back. He knew it'd be hard to get her back after hurting her, but he'd also forgotten about her overprotective friend, Inuyasha. He set aside his worries though, because he knew Kagome would be his again. He just needed that little break to get his priorities straight, and now he was back and ready to try again. Kagome was his, and only his.

Sango gave a sigh as she stopped outside her dorm room. Her blood was still boiling, and her head swimming with thoughts and questions. Koga was back, and most likely he was trying to get back together with Kagome. Her heart had been broken after their break up; Koga had been her very first boyfriend, her very first love, and also her first heartbreak. Sango didn't want that to happen again, Koga wasn't any good for Kagome.

'First thing, I'm calling up Inuyasha to tell him,' She told herself. She let out another sigh before, pushing open the door. The room was silent when she entered. Sango smiled as she found Kagome curled up on her bed sleeping peacefully.

With an ease and stealth she crept in and soundlessly put down her bag, and then went to pick up the cordless phone. She gave one last glance at Kagome before slipping into the bathroom for some privacy. She dialed Inuyasha's home number and waited while it rang a few times.

"Hey, guess what Kag-," Inuyasha started off. Sango sighed.

"Shut up, it's me Sango," She told him. Inuyasha fell silent on the other side, before she heard him give a growl.

"No need to snap," He pouted like a child after being scolded. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I've got some bad news, and I just know it's going to put you in a bad mood," Sango told him, her voice grave and serious. There was silence on the other side, until Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Bad news, eh?" Was his reply.

"I'm going to give you two guesses, but you only get one hint," Sango told him. She smiled slyly at his exasperated sigh, she knew that this wasn't something to joke about or anything, but she couldn't help herself.

"Ok, shoot".

"It's a blast from the past, which you thought you'd never be bothered with again," She said. Inuyasha sighed once again, and she waited as he thought about this.

"Just tell me and save us both the trouble, you know I'm no good at guessing games," Came his reply. Sango rolled her eyes before giving a sigh.

"Koga's back in town, and I think he might be trying to get back with Kagome. Although he didn't say, but I'm positive that's why he's here," Sango told him. Inuyasha let out a feral growl at this, and Sango held the phone at a distance from her ear, knowing all to well what happened next.

"WHAT?!?!" The shout was heard quite clearly over the phone, and Sango had been glad she'd seen it coming; otherwise she'd be deaf in one ear from it.

"You heard what I said. Wolf brain is back, and looking for trouble," She repeated, after bringing the phone back to her ear. She could almost feel the waves of tension and anger sweeping off of Inuyasha.

"Damn him, he can't leave well enough alone. Does Kag know? Has she run into him yet?" He asked, his tone quickly turning to concern. Sango understood though, Kagome would be a mess if she saw him. She'd relive a world of pain, and sorrow.

"No, and I told him to back off. He said I couldn't stop him, and I don't know if even you can. Hopefully Kagome is over him by now, and it won't hurt too much when and if they run into each other," She said. Inuyasha was silent once again; Sango knew he was most likely brooding about the past.

"Keep an eye on him, and pray Kag doesn't run into him". The tone rung across the phone after that, and Sango frowned.

'Maybe telling him wasn't a good idea. Now he'll be all brooding and moody. Sometimes he's worse then a girl,' Sango thought bitterly. She sighed and then left the bathroom. She dropped the phone back on its platform and sat on her bed.

'Why is he always like this…' Sango smiled then.

"Well duh, because he's afraid of losing her," She told herself.

Inuyasha tapped his fingers against the wheel of his car in some random beat. He did this often when he was nervous or worried about something, a form of habit that usually if Kagome was in the car would have yelled at him for. Inuyasha shook his head as he came to stop at a light. A smile crept on his lips as he realized where he was. This was were he'd often go drag racing in high school, the first time he'd done it he'd dragged Kagome along.

'I would have won that…".

He had eyes only for the finish line, and he was determined to win, just to show everyone he was the best. Beside him Kagome was gripping the dashboard like a lifeline, her face considerably pale, and her eyes closed. He smirked, most likely she was praying to all the gods for her safety.

"Relax, you're going to give yourself a hernia," He told her, his eyes never straying from the road. Kagome's eyes shot open and she turned to glare at him. He smirked feeling her gaze.

"If I die I'm going to haunt you 'til oblivion," She growled. Inuyasha laughed and rolled his eyes.

He was running neck and neck with the car beside him, he could almost taste the finish line as it came into sight. He leaned forward in his seat and gripped the wheel tighter, he only saw the finish. Well he did until beside him Kagome screeched.

"Inuyasha, watch out!!," She screamed, he looked at her and back to the road, to spot a bunny that had hopped into the road just a few feet in front of him. He slammed on his brakes, and jerked the wheel, the car slid sideways before coming to an abrupt halt. His head was reeling, and he turned in his seat glancing at Kagome.

His glare died at the sight of her. She was shaking from head to toe. He sighed, and turned to watch the bunny hop back off the road.

"Stupid animal," He grouched. Beside him Kagome let out a quiet sob. He turned to look at her, his expression slowly turning to concern.

"Oh, dammit. Come on Kag, please don't cry," He pleaded. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her, reaching to grab her hands that shook. She pulled away from him, and glared with bleary eyes.

"Don't tell me not to cry, you jerk. You nearly squished that poor bunny. I can't believe I'm here, this was so stupid," She shouted frantically. She clenched her fists before she fumbled to undo her seatbelt, and pushed out of the car door.

"Now, just-". He was cut off as the door slammed in his face. He swore to himself before quickly jumping out of the car to follow after her.

"Get back in the car Kagome. I'll drive you home," He called to her. Her fist clenched at her sides again as she picked up her pace.

"No thanks. I don't feel like being in a car with you anymore. You're a maniac and you're bad for my health," She told him. Inuyasha bit back a laugh as he jogged up to her. She refused to look at him, on her cheeks he could see the shiny tracks from her tears reflecting in the fading streetlights.

"I promise I'll be careful. I'll go under the speed limit and everything," He bargained. Kagome froze mid-step, and turned to him. Her eye flared with anger, and she pushed him, setting him off balance to stumble then fall.

"Just shut up, leave me alone. You're an idiot, you know that," She snapped. Inuyasha looked up at her livid form from his spot on the ground. He shook his head, and didn't bother to get up, just leaned back on his palms.

"Whatever. I had everything in control, I wouldn't have hit the damn bunny. I'm sorry okay?" He said, his eyes traveling back to the road, where his car still sat. Kagome remained silent for a long while, the silence was slowly ebbing away at Inuyasha's nerves. He turned back to her, and was quickly knocked to the ground as she lunged at him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, as she lay half on top of him, her face hidden in his shoulder.

"I don't care about the bunny… I don't want you to get hurt," She said in a strained voice. Inuyasha rested his head back on the ground and shifted to wrap and arm around her back, patting it in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm fine, you're fine and that bunny is too. No harm done, not stop crying and let me up," He said in a light tone. Kagome sobbed into his shoulder, and held tighter.

"Don't do it anymore… please don't," She sobbed. Inuyasha sighed, remaining silent.

They lay there for a few minutes, and finally when Kagome stopped crying, she sat up to wipe at her eyes, and look down at her silver haired friend.

"Promise you won't race anymore". Inuyasha sighed, and looked up at the sky.

"No. I don't want to, I like racing too much. I'm not giving it up just because you're afraid of what might happen," He replied in a flat tone. Kagome hung her head, and picked at a string on her pants.

"Kag, I've never asked you to give up anything. So don't ask me too," He sighed, as he shifted to sit up with his elbows, his amber eyes glittering as he watched her. Kagome gave a deflated sighed.

"Fine… but you're still an idiot," She mumbled. Inuyasha let a smirk creep across his lips, before he let out a bark of laughter.

"Okay, you still love me though".

Kagome head snapped up, and she punched him hard in the shoulder. Inuyasha just laughed as he fell back to the ground. He knew it was well worth it, just to see that embarrassed blush dawning her cheeks.

"Idiot," She groused again, though this time a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. 


	6. Seafood, Anyone?

It was the one place he always had gone. The one spot where he could find peace, and be free to speak his mind without the worry of being judged. Inuyasha smiled sadly as he ran his fingers across the smoothed surface of his mothers grave stone. He traced her name, and then the dates beneath it, like he always did. It was a way to let her spirit know he was there, and he wanted some guidance. 

His mother had passed away when he was only seven years old, after she'd lost her battle with Leukemia. He remembered her as a strong woman, who was always gentle with him, and constantly fretting about his safety. If he fell and scrapped a knee, she?d go on about it like he?d broken a limb, her concern always sincere.

Inuyasha sighed as he took a seat before the grave, his elbows resting on his knees.

"So, it's been a while," He started off. "I guess I should start at the beginning. I've come to talk to you about Kagome, again. It's too bad you never got the chance to meet her; you two would love each other. Anyways, Kagome just started college, she hates it, but she hates every school she goes to, so that's nothing new".

Kagome rubbed at her eyes, and rolled up and out of her bed. She glanced at the clock on her beside table to and realized she was an hour to late for her second class of the day. She just rolled her eyes, and straightened out her t-shirt.

"Great, now I've got another hour to kill all by myself," She grumbled. She pulled out the elastic holding up her hair, and then redid it into a ponytail. She slumped into the bathroom and then washed her face patting it dry with a hand towel. She looked herself over in the small mirror there, and then walked back to the bed. She straightened out the sheets, and then spotted the note beside her clock. She smiled, instantly recognizing Sango's script.

"You're a lazy bum, try not to miss to many classes. See you later, Sango," She read out loud. She smiled and then replaced the note, looking out the window in front of her.

"So, I've got an hour. An hour to do? what?,"She chewed pensively on her bottom lip, and looked about the room. It was clean, so couldn?t do that, and it was too early to go for lunch, but to late for breakfast.

"I could always got to Inuyasha's? but then again I don?t know if he?ll be there," She said aloud. She grumbled to herself and then decided she'd just go to a coffee shop, since it was still technically morning.

"Coffee will get me going, and maybe I?ll be able to stay awake in my next class".

His golden eyes squinted against the intense light as he rounded the corner heading for his final class of the day. He'd spent to better half of an hour at the cemetery, and missed all but the class he was now on his way to. The backpack that was slung over his shoulder had nothing but a notebook and a few pens laying with in it; he was never one to carry unnecessary things with him. He paid no mind to the two girls who swooned as he passed, he got it a lot, not that he didn?t mind it but at times it was rather tiring.

"I'll call Kag later on and then I can tell her about my new job," He thought with a smile. He'd been in such a foul mood after Sango had told him about Kouga; he'd nearly forgotten his new job. Unconsciously Inuyasha frowned at the thought. Kouga was back, and now he had to keep him away from Kagome. He knew he probably couldn't help it from happening, but he would try. Kagome didn't deserve to keep reliving that pain; she didn't need it, not now.

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he entered his class; he climbed up the stadium like steps to the back of the large classroom. He sat in the back; away from distraction, but also to escape from the professors sights incase he decides to take a nap during a boring lecture.

"In an hour or so I'll be home free," Inuyasha thought, he settled into his seat and waited for class to begin, a bored look already settling on his features.

With a melodramatic sigh Kagome slumped up into her dorm room, her classes done for the day she was now thoroughly exhausted. Kagome gave a straggled smile to Sango who had looked up from her book when she?d entered.

"I'm guessing you're tired," Sango mused. Kagome rubbed her eyes and made a dramatic dive for her bed snuggling into her pillow.

"You could say that," She said, fighting off a yawn. Sango snorted, and folded the corner of her page before closing her book. She tossed it beside her before letting her feet dangle off her bed.

"I guess you don't want to go out then, do you?" She asked, eyeing her friend. Kagome perked at this, sitting up to balance her head in her hands.

"As long as I don't need to use my brain, I think I can conjure the energy for that," She replied with a smile. Sango laughed and shook her head, getting up from her bed.

"Good, cause Inuyasha called and wants you to meet him at his apartment," She told her. Kagome smiled, and quickly sat up from her bed. Sango just rolled her eyes as she headed into the bathroom.

"Are we going out later? Or is it just me going to Inu's?" Kagome asked Sango through the door.

"You to Inu's. We'll go out this weekend," Came her reply. Kagome nodded, before shouting a good bye and then heading out the door her purse in hand.

"So, you finally got yourself a job. And it's actually a good paying one, amazing," Kagome said, a smile playing on her lips. Inuyasha gave a proud smirk, as he reached across the table to get another slice of pizza. Kagome rolled her eyes, and took a bite out of her own slice, while Inuyasha started on his fifth piece.

"You could probably eat this whole thing yourself, couldn't you?" She commented dryly. Inuyasha laughed, taking a swig of his soda, before shaking his head.

"You know I could, this and two more. I am after all a bottomless pit, at least that's what your mother always called me," He laughed. Kagome smiled fondly at the memories that comment brought up, and sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah, that among other things. I swear she would have murdered you that time you ate my whole birthday cake, if I hadn't come home. She was beyond furious, and I remember her calling your father and demanding some kind of compensation for it". Kagome sighed, and shook her head at the memory. Inuyasha sat quietly, a small smirk adorning his face.

"It was a good cake?" He commented after a while. Kagome snorted, turning to look at him.

"You think with your stomach, don't you?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged, and then finished off his fifth piece with a bite. Kagome watched him chew for a moment, before shaking her head, and turning back to the television.

"Hey, Kag... do you like seafood?".

Author note: Sorry it's been so long without an update, but I've had serious writers block with this story, and another. I know this is a short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer. If anyone is wondering about the seafood comment, it's just a little joke I'm sure many people did in elementary school, where your eating something and then ask someone if they like seafood, then show them the chewed food in your mouth. I thought it was a funny little end, and I could easily picture Inu doing that, hehe. Well, anyways, thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	7. Born Hope

Another Tuesday, meaning another full day of classes, meaning another whole day of headache. Kagome slumped further down in her seat trying to hide behind her textbook as the professor slowly made his way up the aisles. He was collecting the four-page discussion paper they were to have written last night, but of course, Kagome didn't have hers. She'd been stupid enough to spend her evening hanging out with her friends, instead of doing her work.

The professor came to stop at her seat, and held out his hand to her expectantly. Kagome cleared her throat, and avoided his penetrating gaze, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Professor Mito, but I don't have the paper," She told him, her voice meek and wavering. Professor Mito eyed her through his thick glasses, before shaking his head balding head.

"This isn't good, Ms. Higurashi. Please stay after class, we need to have a few words," He told her in a stern tone. Kagome nodded, and then he moved on, as she slumped back down in her seat.

As the class went on, it seemed like it would never end. Kagome found herself easily distracted from the topic at hand, her mind drifting to the near future, and the possible out comes of her meeting with Professor Mito. This was the third paper she had yet to pass in, and she found it unlikely that it would be the last. The minutes passed at a snail like pace, causing even more discomfort for Kagome, her head swirled with excuses and apologizes, she needed a good story this time.

"Ms. Higurashi," Professor Mito started. His chin was resting on the tops of his folded hands as he stared across his desk at Kagome. She fidgeted at his gaze.

"This will be my first and last warning. I'm not one to hound my students for their work, because I feel it a waste of time to bother with students who simply don't care. It's early in the year, and from the work you have passed in I've seen potential, don't waste it," He told her, his blue eyed gaze unrelenting. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she nodded, and started to rise from her seat.

As she got to the door Professor Mito called out to her, and looked back to find him smile at her in a kind gesture.

"Thank you for your time, try not to waste this chance, because there won't be another one".

Kagome smiled and nodded again before making a quick exit. With a frustrated sigh Kagome started riffling through her purse searching out her keys. She grumbled under breath, bumping into students as she passed them in the crowded hall. Her day wasn?t getting any better as she found her keys, then dropped them as someone jarred her.

"Damn it, stupid people, stupid day," She grouched crouching down to search out her lost keys. She let herself a triumphant smile as she found them and got back to her feet. She brushed of the dust clinging to her pants, and continued forward until something caught her eye.

Kagome froze like a deer in the headlights as she caught sight of a familiar face that watched her through the crowd. For all she knew, he looked the same, still handsome in that gruff sense. His skin that perfect tan and his hair a wave of dark obsidian was pulled back in a neat ponytail at the base of his strong neck. His lips turned upward in a small awkward smile as he made his way toward her, as his ice blue eyes glittered in the sun light.

"Hey," He greeted ineptly. Kagome felt rush of emotion, anger, happiness, confusion, and love. Her hands were shaking as he watched her, his eyebrow slowly rising when she didn't respond.

"W-what are you doing here?" She managed; it came out strangled as she struggled to get it past the lump forming in her throat. Koga looked pensive for a moment, his eyes drifting to something behind her before he looked back to her, that small smile still on his lips.

"I didn't like Berkeley, it was too far from home and too stuck up... so I enrolled here," Came his reply. Kagome pushed back at the tears threatening to spill, as she searched for something else to say, but only one thing was floating through her mind, just one simple word.

"Why?"

Koga shifted uneasily, that smile slipping from his lips, to be replaced by a frown. His eyes drifted from hers again, and he seemed to be searching for some kind of answer, some excuse.

"I, I'm sorry," He sighed, his eyes meeting hers once more. Kagome couldn't read his gaze; it was just a cloud of emotion, not one standing out.

"For what, there isn't anything to be sorry about," Kagome snapped, her anger quickly spiking. Koga flinched visibly, his shoulders slumping from that confident posture he'd always held himself with.

"I am sorry though, I'm stupid. I never realized what a fool I was to let you go, until I didn't have you. You have to understand... I was scared. I was afraid of commitment," He told her. He sounded so earnest, and his eyes shone with passion and emotion. Kagome bit her lip, and shook her head looking away from his face. She couldn't look at him; he was just bringing up pain.

"What happened to exploring your options? Have you decided I'm worth a second glance?" She asked, her tone now lacked that anger from before; instead it showed her pain, her sorrow, and her broken heart.

Koga watched her for a moment, his eyes softening. He closed the gap between them and reached to take her hands in his own.

"I told you before, I'm stupid... I never needed any other options, because it was always you that I wanted". He whispered this to her, and her heart ached at his voice, the warmth of his hands and his closeness were all bringing back memories. In that moment she wanted nothing better then to slap him away, and blame him for all her pain, but she was weak she always had been. So she leaned in, instead of away, and she let him hold her and she cried into his shoulder taking comfort in the fact it was there. A small hope was born in her then, that maybe things would be okay. Maybe they could work, maybe she could have that fairy tale ending.

"Will you give me a second chance?" He asked her, his tone soft, and pleading. Kagome sniffled and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, not wanting to let go in case it was just a dream.

"Sure, everyone deserves a second chance," She whispered back. Koga chuckled, and nuzzled her neck, his warm breath tickling her neck when he spoke next.

"That's my girl".

_Author's note:_ In response to your question Hellokitty, I really don't know where it all goes. He is a guy and then tend to just run it all off, that fat and whatever. Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	8. Let's Make A Deal

She remembered the day they had met. It had been the beginning of her senior year, and she had been feeling lonely and depressed since Inuyasha was off at college. Kagome was sitting in her homeroom, just waiting for the day to begin, so it could end. 

Amber was the first of the pair to arrive, bright and chipper as always, her blonde hair then was longer. Kagome remembered hating her on sight, she was just one of those girls who was too perky, and clueless. So, of course the one person she decided to sit next to would be Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Amber," She had introduced herself. She plopped down in the seat next to Kagome's and offered her a hand in greeting. Kagome forced a smile and took it, before settling further back in her seat, trying to look unsociable.

"I'm Kagome," She replied, her tone bored. Amber quirked her head to the side giving her a confused look, a frown on her glittery pink lips.

"What's the matter? You seem down?" She asked. Kagome just shrugged her shoulder's, choosing to not answer her questions. Amber sighed and turned in her seat, giving up on a conversation.

Kagome rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the clock; there was only half an hour left of homeroom. She sighed quietly, and then looked out the door watching the students skittering about in the hallway. She focused on a group of guys who were just standing around, joking and talking. She recognized them as seniors, one or two she'd had in her classes the year before.

After a while she spaced out just staring off her gaze lingering on the people passing the door. Her view was blocked though as someone entered, and she snapped from her daze, her brown eyes focusing on the guy standing in the doorway. He was standing half in, half out of the classroom still carrying on a conversation with his friend who was walking down the hall. The first thing that had come to her mind was the thought of how handsome he was. His rugged appearance caught her attention, the way he wore his baggy pants and a tight muscle t-shirt under a blue dress shirt. His hair was dark and long, pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Hey, Amber?" He called. Beside her Amber came to attention focusing on the guy. Kagome mentally scolded herself for staring, realizing they were probably dating.

"What Koga, what could you possible want to yell at me for?" The girl had snapped, her green eyes blazing. Koga just smirked, his eyes twinkling. Kagome found those eyes entranced her; they were such a light blue that they stood out against the dark of his tanned skin.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you know that I'm not going home with you. I'm going out with Dave and the guys later," He told her. Amber rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, and don't tell Ma. I am supposed to be grounded after all. Just tell her I went to work early," He continued. He didn't get a response from Amber, so he just shrugged. His eyes skimmed the classroom before they came to rest on Kagome. Kagome hadn't realized she'd been staring at him, until he'd caught her.

"I don't think I've ever met you before," Koga announced. Kagome blinked and quickly put up a façade, covering her blush.

"Probably not," She replied simply. Koga smiled at her and made his way over, taking the seat in front of her. He spun around to face her, a smile on his lips.

"Well, I guess not. I think I'd remember such a beautiful girl," He complimented. Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, and sat up in her seat, crossing her arms on the desktop.

"Well, I think I'd remember such a player," She replied. Koga smirked at her, and then chuckled lightly.

"You've got spunk. I like that," He laughed. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"That's nice, glad I amuse you," She said dryly. Koga smiled at her then, his eyes staring in her own.

"I think I like you. You wouldn't perhaps want to go on a date, would you?" He asked. Kagome blushed before she could control it. He was very straightforward.

"I just met you, and I don't know the first thing about you," She replied. Koga just shrugged.

"So, we can get to know each other on our date. I say dinner and then dessert, my treat. Come on, I won't bite. Just give me a chance," He pleaded, his eyes twinkling. Kagome snorted, and shook her head.

"Only if you promise to leave me alone afterward," She laughed. Koga smiled, and held out his hand to her. She looked at it confused, before he spoke again.

"It's a deal then?" He questioned. Kagome sighed and then took hold of his hand.

"It's a deal".

He slammed the phone back down and glared at it for a long while. She wasn't picking up the phone, and from what he'd learned from Sango she hadn't seen her since that morning. He was getting worried, usually Kagome called him by now, all her classes were finished, and usually she would be sitting beside him right now.

"Where the hell is that girl?" He growled aloud. He slumped in his seat and glared at the opposite wall.

Kagome smiled as she stared across the table at Koga. He was watching her as well, a smile present on his lips. They were at a small café, just like they had been since their last class. They had talked, mostly about the past, reliving memories that no longer seemed so painful, at least to Kagome.

"It's good too hang out again," Koga announced. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…" She sighed. Koga smirked, and sipped his coffee his eyes watching her. Kagome felt a blush on her cheeks again, she was glad to be with him. She had never thought that she'd be with him again; she'd believed he was gone forever.

"Say, next week a couple of my friends and I are heading to a Frat party. I'd like it if you came, it would be fun," Koga told her, his eyes pleading for her to say yes. Kagome laughed and shrugged.

"Fine, but you had better not ditch me. I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of drunk guys I don't know," She replied. Koga laughed at this and shook his head before he looked back to her.

"Never. I was planning on spending my whole night with you anyway…" He trailed off, lifting a suggestive eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"Get you head out of the gutter. You know I'm not like that," She scolded. Koga smiled and reached across to grab her hand.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I love about you, your Pride".

It was their two-month anniversary, and Koga had brought her to a huge party a couple of his friends were throwing. He'd sat her down on a couch in the middle of a crowded room and then went to get them drinks. Kagome sat fidgeting nervously, this was only the second party she'd ever been to, and this was much more wild then the last one. The air was laden with the smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol.

Around her mostly everyone was either drunk or high, or at least on their way. In the middle of the floor there were couples bumping and grinding to the loud music in a sickening way. She shook her head, and focused on her hands in her lap, this wasn't the way she wanted to spend their anniversary.

"Hey, Kag," Someone called. She looked up to find Dave. He was Koga's best friend and partier of the worst kind. He wobbled in front of her, like his legs wouldn't support him, his normally brown eyes misty and dark from smoking a joint, or having too much to drink.

"Hi, Dave," She replied. He smiled at her widely and then practically fell into her lap as he tried to land in the seat beside her. He laughed and moved his upper body from resting on her lap. When he finally he had himself straightened out, he started to stared at her.

"So where's Koga? He should be here," He slurred. Kagome backed away from him, and pressed herself up against the armrest beside her, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. Dave was notorious for his pushy nature and harassing girls, especially when he wasn't somber.

"He went to get drinks. I'm sure he'll be back soon," She told him. Dave nodded, and relaxed into the couch, his head lolling to one side to watch her. Kagome was feeling uncomfortable with his stares.

"I'm sure he will be…" Dave sighed. His misty eyes traveled up and down Kagome, his gaze lingering on her hidden chest. Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around herself, and tried not to acknowledge him.

"So," Dave started off again. Kagome turned her head to regard him and noticed as he slowly slunk closer to her.

"Look Dave, I think you should leave me alone. I don't want you near me when your head's all messed up," Kagome told him, her eyes narrowed on him. Dave let out a laugh, his hand snaking out to rest on her thigh. Kagome jumped, and pulled her leg away from him.

"Come on Kag, you know you can't resist me. I know you want me," He slurred, his eyes gleaming as he leaned closer. Kagome shoved him away and glared at him.

"Go away you pervert. Koga's going to pretty mad that you were making moves on me. So back off," She shouted, turning her head to glare at the crowds. Beside her Dave started to laugh.

"The guys were right, you are a prude. We've always shared are girlfriends, even your precious Koga," He told her snidely. Those words stung, and Kagome found herself turning to watch him, her eyes clouding with emotion and tears.

"What, girls aren't good for anything but sex? Huh? Is that all they are to you?" She asked, her voice rising with her anger. Dave looked at her blankly for a moment, before he started to laugh again. His laugh made Kagome cringe, and she got up in a quick move to stand over him. She clenched her fists at her sides, her eyes boring into his face that was contorted with his laughter.

"Jackass," She screamed, and then before she knew what she had done, she pulled back her fist and punched him, hard. Dave's head reeled backwards, his nose spurting blood. He looked at her in horror as she stood there cradling her abused fist.

"You're crazy. You stupid bitch," He wailed, his eyes wide in panic. Kagome just sent a glare at him and quickly made her way for the exit.

They had gone back to their dorm rooms together, since the freshman girl and boy's dorms were just across from each other. They'd sat and talked a few minutes; Kagome perched on the top of her car while Koga leaned against it beside her. Kagome hadn't even been aware of the car that had entered after them.

'Damn it,' Inuyasha cursed, his amber eyes narrowing on the dark haired man beside Kagome. He knew him well, he was the same bastard who'd stolen Kagome's heart and then crushed it, and now he was back trying to win her over again.

'Why is she even talking to him? Has she been with him this entire time?' Inuyasha wondered. He scowled at that thought and quietly exited his car, watching as Koga made his leave.

Kagome sat there a few more moments after Koga had bid farewell, her eyes watching as Koga disappeared inside the boy's dormitory. She smiled remembering the plans they had made for lunch and dinner the next day. She still couldn't believe she was back with him. She didn't forget the pain he had caused her, but she was trying to move on from it and learn to except he had changed in such a short time. That he truly wanted things to work out between them. The only problem now was convincing her friend's that this was going to work.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome hopped off the hood of her car and then slowly made her way into her dormitory. His mind was plagued by questions, and his mood was quickly taking a turn for the worse.

By the time Koga caught up with her, she was halfway down the street. He could practically taste the anger that was emanating from her as he approached.

"I heard what happened with Dave, look I'm sorry for whatever he said," Koga told her, as he fell into step beside her. Kagome didn't respond for a few moments, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"So I hear you like to share your girlfriends," She said finally. Koga stopped, and stared at her bemused, she had said it like it was the most amusing thing in the world, but it was obvious she was furious about the very idea of it. Kagome turned to watch him with narrowed eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You actually believe what the ass says? You know that I would never do that. Kagome, I'm not an animal," He told her, his tone grave. Kagome sighed, and reached up to rest a hand across her eyes. Her eyes stung with the tears she wanted to let fall.

"Are you sure? Because how can I be sure, when it seems your friends are such pigs and have no respect what so ever for girls. What am I to believe? Really?" She asked, her voice quivering with emotion. Koga shook his head and reached up to pull her hand from her face. He looked into her eyes, his blue orbs shining with anger, disappointment and something Kagome didn't want to believe was there.

"If you know me, at all. You should know I don't think like them. Just because there my friends doesn't mean I understand or share their idiotic ideas. Kagome… I love you, and I never want to hurt you". Koga sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace as the tears fell down her cheeks. Kagome hadn't thought she'd ever hear those words from him, and she felt horrible for even thinking he would be that way. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and blinked back her tears.

"Really… you mean what you said?" She asked quietly. Koga chuckled, and Kagome could feel the vibrations of his laughter beside her head.

"I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it".


	9. Tears Of Shame

Sango sat back down on her bed and sighed in frustration. Kagome had been missing for the better part of the day, and Inuyasha was on his way over to check for himself that she wasn't there. It was amazing the lengths he was going to, no matter how idiotic it seemed to check her room when obviously she wasn't there. Sango knew this too, as she stared across at Kagome's empty bed. 

"Sometimes I wonder about his sanity," She grouched. She was startled out of her thoughts as the door to their room swung open and Kagome wondered in.

"Hey Sango, how are you?" Kagome said with a big smile. Sango blinked, watching the girl dance over to her bed before falling back on to it. As the shock wore off Sango scowled deeply before jumping to her feet to go and stand over the girl.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sango shouted angrily. Kagome looked up at her, and smiled.

"Out," She replied simply. Sango resisted the urge to slap her own forehead, as she stared down at her friend. She shook her head and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well no duh, where and with who, or by yourself? I mean come on, me and Inuyasha have been going crazy not knowing where the hell you disappeared too all day," Sango told her with a sigh. Kagome sat up with a start and looked to Sango with a guilty stare.

"Oh no, Inuyasha. I was supposed to go over his house," She said, suddenly remembering. She gave a dramatic sigh before falling back on her bed.

"Yeah, I know. He's been calling for a while. Last time I talked to him he was on his way over to make sure you weren't hiding here," Sango told her. Kagome snorted, and was about to say something before the door of their dorm room burst open.

Both girls turned to look, and saw for themselves the sight of an outraged Inuyasha. Kagome blinked, and bit her bottom lip as she coward behind Sango. His eyes were blazing as he looked to her, and he let out a snarl.

"Why the hell, would you be talking with Him?" He shouted. Kagome looked lost for a moment before his words came crashing down and she looked away from him ashamed.

"It's none of your business," She told him quietly. Sango looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowing as they rested on Inuyasha.

"Why are you yelling at her? What did she do?" She asked angrily. Inuyasha shook his head and then pointed to the door behind him.

"Get out, I need to talk to her," He growled. Sango crossed her arms defiantly and glared at him. Inuyasha just clenched his fists at his sides, glaring back.

Behind her Kagome nudged her. Kagome knew that this needed to be a private conversation, and it would only be harder for her to defend herself if she had two friends to yell at her.

"Please Sango, just go. I'll tell you what's going on after," She begged. Sango turned to look at her with disbelieving eyes, but Kagome just shook her head and begged her with pleading eyes to leave without questions.

"Fine, but you had better tell me. And if you hurt her I'll personally break both your arms," Sango said, glaring down Inuyasha as she took her purse and left.

When the door closed Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his eyes still blazing. Kagome couldn't look at him, and she had this feeling deep in her gut that he was going to hate her. She hated to disappoint him, she always had.

Inuyasha had always pushed her to do everything she wanted. He had always told her that nothing could stop her from getting or doing anything she wanted. It was a rule he lived by himself.

"I can't do it. I just can't," She said, her hands shaking with nerves. Inuyasha stood beside her, watching as the girl onstage her was finishing her audition. He knew Kagome was nervous but if she didn't do this she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, you can. You're better then anyone I know, and you can do this. Just go out there and pretend like it's just you and me out stargazing. It's simple," He told her. Kagome looked back at him and bit her lip; it was a nervous habit he always found rather endearing.

"But she was so much better then me. I just know I'm going to croak," She told him. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at her with an encouraging smile.

"No you won't, now take a few deep breathes, you're up after this next girl," He told her. Kagome looked at the girl who was now onstage handing her sheet music to the pianist. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm… just going to get some air. Um, I'll be back," She said, and then she was off, running for the exit. Inuyasha watched, his eyes shining with disappointment. She was running, and he knew she'd regret this.

"Just answer me this," He started, his voice gaining a calmer tone. "Are you sure you want to do this to yourself?"

Kagome sighed and looked out her window. Of course she wasn't sure, but she wanted to be. She wanted to take the chance, she wanted things to work out and she wanted to be happy and in love.

Kagome stopped outside and looked back at the school auditorium. She had always wanted to enter in the high school talent competition, but she'd never had the nerve. She'd never believed in her talent to sing, but Inuyasha had always been there encouraging her, telling her she was the best, that she could make it. And right now she was running away. She was running away from her dream, and she knew Inuyasha would be disappointed.

"But I can't," She said to herself. As she fought an inner battle Inuyasha came out the side door to watch her. His eyes held that blank look as he watched her. He was trying to mask his disappointment; he never showed her his emotions when he knew they'd hurt her, or gave away his real feelings.

"Are you running away?" He asked. Kagome looked at him, and saw that disappointment flash across his gaze when he stared into her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath and looked up at the night sky.

"I want to," She replied. Inuyasha shook his head, watching her.

"I know you do, but are you going too?" He asked again. Kagome watched the stars, hoping for them to give her some kind of answer.

"… No. Not yet anyway, just give me a minute," She told him. Inuyasha nodded and headed back inside. He was prepared with an excuse; he knew she was probably walking away right now, so he was ready to give her excuse.

"I can't lie. But I can tell you that I'm never going to know if things could work out if I don't take the chance to let them happen. I want this; I want to know it will work. I want to love him," She replied.

She looked back at Inuyasha, and gave him a weak smile. It wasn't returned, and he just looked past her. He was guarding his emotions again, hiding them. She could tell by the blank look in his eyes.

Inuyasha waited for them to call her name before he went onto the stage and smiled at the judges, as he cleared his throat.

"Um… You see Kagome was feeling a little under the weather earlier-".

"Yeah," a voice interrupted. Inuyasha smiled as he turned to see Kagome coming onto the stage. She smiled at him nervously.

"Yeah, I was. But I'm better now, sorry for the delay," She told the groups of adults. They all nodded and Kagome smiled handing her music to the pianist. Inuyasha walked off to the side and watched her as she cleared her throat. And when the music started, her voice didn't even quiver with fear or nerves, she just sang perfectly. Like she was back sitting under the stars with him.

Inuyasha had always been there for her. He always had encouraged her, and always believed in her, he never gave up on her. Kagome never forgot that, and she always hated to disappoint him.

"Fine," He told her. He turned his back to her then and went to the door, resting his hand on the handle. Before he pushed it open, and turned back to look her in the eyes.

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes as she saw his disappointment, his anger, and worst of all something she didn't want to see…his love.

"It's your decision. But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again. Cause I don't want to hear it, not again".

_**Author's note:** I think this chapter might be a little confusing, because it keeps jumping back and forth between present and past. I'm sorry if it isand if you have any questions please just ask and I'll try to explain. Anyway enjoy and please review!_


	10. I Wanna Feel Loved

It was like a slap to the face, or even worse like a shot through the chest. His words twisted and churned in her mind and she felt herself jolt awake once again. Kagome rested a hand against her chest as her heart pounded against her ribs. She took a deep breath and tried to clear the tears that flooded her vision once again. 

"Not again…" She cried, shaking her head. She wanted so badly to clear from her mind those words, his face, and those eyes of his. She just wanted to let go of this horrible pain constricting her throat and chest, but it wouldn't leave her alone.

Kagome wiped at her wet cheeks and glanced across the room where Sango lay sleeping peacefully. She had come back to find Kagome in a state of hysteric's, and sworn to beat the life out of Inuyasha. At least she had until Kagome told her the reason for his words, than Sango had looked at her with that same disappointed look, and told her she was going to bed. Kagome felt so abandoned, so alone. She didn't have anyone now, except Koga. Though at the moment she didn't want his comfort, she wanted Inuyasha's. She wanted his reassurance that everything would be okay, that he still cared for her, that he didn't abandon her.

"Stupid… stupid," She cursed herself, shifting her hands through her hair roughly. She tried again to shake free the pain and memories. How could he just abandon her, why? Was what she saw in his eyes the truth? Did he feel betrayed because he loved her? Why did he leave her, and with such cruel words?

A loud sob escaped her throat again; one so heart wrenching it caused her chest to burn as she continued to cry. She never felt such pain, not since her father had passed away. And to her this was just like losing someone all over again, only this time it was worse, because she would still see him around, but there would be bars there that she couldn't pass.

Across the room Sango lay still her back turned to her friend as she cried. She had woken when the girl had, and she had heard her sobs, and feared for her health if she continued to cry so hard. She was in so much pain, and dwelling in a sorrow she brought on herself, and she was doing nothing to comfort her. Sango felt guilt begin to linger in her heart, Kagome needed someone, she needed comfort, a shoulder to cry on. So why wasn't she the one moving across the room to comfort her?

'Because you're a coward,' She thought to herself. 'Maybe deep down I feel that she deserves it, because she hurt Inuyasha by going back to Koga". Sango closed her eyes and pushed away those thoughts. Maybe Kagome did hurt Inuyasha, but how was she to know how deeply if she didn't know that he loved her. Kagome was so naïve to such things, she would never notice his love unless he told her himself. So, maybe Kagome didn't deserve this. Maybe she did need comfort, and then guidance to help her and Inuyasha make up.

"What have I done… what did I do," Kagome sobbed. Sango closed her eyes and pushed back the tears that clouded her vision at the sound of her friends pleading questions.

"Kagome, it's gonna be all right," She said. Kagome fell silent as she shifted to look at her. Kagome just stare with tear streaked cheeks and red blotchy eyes. Sango sighed and got up from her bed making her way over to her bed, and taking a seat beside her. She reached up to wipe at Kagome's wet cheeks, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"He hates me," She whispered, her voice hoarse and her eyes downcast. Sango shook her head and pulled her into a light embrace.

"He could never hate you, he's just a little upset right now. Just give him time to cool off," She whispered back. Kagome sat rigid in her hold as she started to cry again, this time lightly and hopelessly. Sango rubbed her back trying to calm her. It did her no good to get upset; Kagome was never one to be upset for long. But when her heart was injured she crumbled. She was so strong and yet so fragile at the same time. Sango admired her, and felt like an older sister to her. Kagome needed that kind of guidance, even if she was only a few months older than her.

"Calm down, it'll be all right. Just take it easy," She whispered. Kagome listened, and soon she pulled back with a sleep gaze.

"Will it really be?" She asked. Sango sighed.

"Eventually, just don't let yourself dwell to long on this. You can't let yourself lose it, not over this. It'll be fine, just take it easy until things get better," Sango told her. Kagome nodded, and Sango smiled at her again before she went back to her own bed and lie back down. Kagome fell asleep soon after that, and Sango let out a sigh before she tried to sleep again herself.

So the week passed by, and Kagome tried not to be too depressed. She spent a lot of time with Koga, seeking comfort from him and trying to fill a void that was born in her. She was afraid to be alone, because then she'd start to think and she felt so desolate and desperate for someone to be with her. She hated to be alone and she'd never felt that way because she'd always had the knowledge Inuyasha was there to fall back on. But that wasn't true anymore, so she held onto what she had, and that was Koga and Sango.

"So, you are coming to that party tomorrow, right?" Koga asked. Kagome looked up from her dinner and smiled hollowly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," She replied. Koga knew her cheer was fake, but he didn't know what else to do. She hadn't said anything to him about why she was so sad, so he just ignored it, hoping it would go away. Kagome was always one to bounce back, so hopefully she would bounce back from whatever was getting her down.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight then. It's going to be great, I promise you," He told her with a smile. Kagome nodded and then turned back to playing around with her dinner. She had lost her appetite a while ago, but she didn't want to go anywhere yet, not until she knew Sango was going to be at the dorm room.

"Do you want to go bowling?" She asked, looking up hopefully. Koga looked at her a bit confused before he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He replied. Kagome smiled and then hoped up from her seat. Koga laughed at her enthusiasm then left a tip on the table before they headed out.

"I don't know what to do. It's like she's not there, I just hate how she seems so lost," Sango said with a sigh. Across from her Miroku looked at her with a serious expression. He'd talked to Inuyasha just the day before and he had seemed a little distracted as well.

"If you ask me there both idiot's," He said. Sango looked up at him surprised, and he just shrugged.

"Well, there both moping around and neither wants to admit there is something between them, something a lot deeper then friendship. They're hopeless. And I don't think you should worry, because I think in time it'll solve itself," He told her. Sango let out an exasperated sigh and looked out the window beside her.

"I just think it's unhealthy for Kagome to be so, depressed. I don't want her to do something stupid, I mean. Well, I don't know what I mean," Sango said. Miroku smiled at her, and shook his head.

"Just give it up. It'll work out, don't stress about it. You know that they've been through enough and this isn't going to end their friendship," He told her. Sango looked at him again with wide eyes.

"Well, who'd have known you had a brain," She laughed. Miroku glared at her before turning to face the window with a pout.

"I might be pretty, but I still have a brain," He grouched. Sango laughed again, and rolled her eyes at his joke. He might have been a pervert, but he certainly knew how to make her smile.

By the middle of the night she had lost count of the amount of beer's she had consumed. But she was content as she swam through a delightfully delusional paradise. Koga was drunk beyond reason himself, and they had been dancing for most of the night. At some point Koga had pulled her into a dorm room, and they sat together talking for a long while.

"I like how it's quiet now, your room is nice. It kind of smells like you," Kagome slurred, looking up from her spot on the bed. Koga smiled down at her, and leaned down to rest on his side, his head perched on a hand.

"Yeah, that's because it's my room," He said back. Kagome laughed, and stared up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe how drunk I am," She mumbled, letting her eyes slip closed. Beside her Koga shifted, and she felt as he hovered over her, his lips coming to trail down the hot skin of her neck. Kagome giggled and looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"I want you so bad," He groaned. Kagome giggled again and reached up to tug on his shirt causing him to collapse on top of her.

"That's nice, so long as you love me," Kagome told him, her voice slurring and her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Koga purred against her neck as he continued to kiss and lick her there.

Kagome knew she should stop him, but in that moment she didn't care, all she wanted was to feel loved. She wanted to fill a void in herself. She wanted to be accepted, and she wanted Koga to know she needed him. So she didn't push him away or tell him no, she just closed her eyes and let what ever was going to happen, ensue. She could worry about the repercussions in the morning, because that was when she'd be able to comprehend what she just what she was letting happen.


	11. Melt Down

The room that swam into her vision was not one she recognized. Across her waist there was something heavy and warm, something living, and as she looked down she let out a strangled shriek. There was an arm there, and as she let her eyes travel upward she found a bare chest and then the content and sleeping face of Koga. 

"Oh my god…no" She breathed. She pushed back her tears, and the headache that was pounding in her head as sat up with a start causing Koga to stir beside her. She let out a desperate cry and looked around for her clothing. Koga sat up and watched her confused.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you in such a rush?" He asked, watching her as she pulled on her shirt and then her skirt.

"I-I can't believe I let this happen," She stuttered. Koga cocked his head to the side and looked at her completely lost. Kagome froze and stared at him.

"K-Koga, we. We had, sex last night," She said to him, her voice barely above a whisper as she uttered that dreaded word. Koga laughed and shook his head.

"I know it's all right Kagome. You were great," He told her with a smile. Kagome shook her head, and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"N-no it isn't all right, I wasn't ready. I wanted to wait. I wanted it to be special, and now it won't ever be. I can't believe you! Did we even use protection?" She asked, her voice quickly rising as she became frantic. Koga sat up realizing she was having a melt down and tugged a bed cover over himself. He wanted to assure her that it was fine, that they did, but he could hardly remember the night before.

"I'm sure we did," He told her finally. He realized a second too late that wasn't a good thing to say. Kagome shrieked and looked around desperately.

"Koga, are you not sure? Oh my god, what are we going to do, how can you not know for sure," She cried, tears of fear and frustration rolling down her cheeks. Koga sighed and got up before he quickly pulled on some boxers from the floor.

"Calm down, it's fine. Don't have a melt down, it's not the end of the world," He told her. Kagome just shook her head and pulled open the door to rush out. Koga stared at the door for a moment before he tried to catch up with her, but by the time he had pulled on his pants, she was long gone.

When Kagome got back to her dorm room Sango had already left for classes, but she didn't even think of that, the first thing she did was head into the bathroom and puke. She was sure that she had consumed far beyond the legal limit of alcohol the night before, and right then she was feeling it's after affects. She lied down on the bathroom floor and cried once again. She couldn't believe she ever liked Koga, he hadn't even cared that she hadn't been ready. He hadn't even said he loved her, he hadn't tried to comfort her, or hold her. Why did she ever believe that things would work out with them?

"I can't believe I let this happen," She sighed dejectedly. Kagome stared up at the ceiling for the longest time, just trying to rid herself of her horrible headache and the pains in her stomach, and the tears clouding her eyes.

"Damn it, how could I be so stupid," She cursed. She rolled over and crawled to her feet and slumped into her room and onto her bed. She let her eye drift shut for a few moments, but they didn't open back up as she drifted to sleep. She looked a disheveled mess, and tears still leaked from the corners of her eyes as her dreams had her reliving the night from before.

Kagome didn't talk to Koga for the week after, or even the week after that, and she didn't plan on talking to him again. She felt so betrayed by him, and lost, and hurt. He had used her, and she had let it happen.

"Kagome, I think you should go and get tested," Sango said to her. Kagome looked up from her science book to give her friend a bemused look.

"Um, get tested for what?" She asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"For STD's. Koga might seem clean, but you never know," She told her. Kagome paled at this comment and dropped her textbook from her lap. Sango shook her head and went over to retrieve the book, placing it beside her friend on the bed.

"It's no big deal, just a precaution. Please Kagome, do it for me," Sango asked. Kagome blinked and looked up at her.

"I will, I'm just, I hadn't thought of that," She replied quietly. Sango smiled at her reassuringly and patted her shoulder.

"It's understandable, just you know be sure to set up an appointment somewhere. Look I've got to go, I'll see you later," Sango told her. Kagome nodded and smiled at her as she left. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed for the phone. She'd call and set up an appointment, she had to.

"Um, yes hello, I'd like to set up an appointment. Yes, a test for STD's…"

"You do know that you're acting ridiculous? Really, how childish," Miroku scolded. Inuyasha glared at the dark haired man as he continued to swirl his food around his plate.

"I am not. She's only going to get hurt again I just know it. I don't understand why she can't realize that what they had was only a fling, Koga doesn't give a shit about her feelings," He grumbled. He let out a sigh before giving up on his meal; it had lost its appeal a while ago.

"Koga's her first love, her first boyfriend, and you know how naïve she is. She'd sooner think a ferocious tiger, cute and cuddly before think Koga was only with her for sex. She's inexperienced and she thinks she's in love. You can't just abandon her, she'll do something stupid," Miroku continued. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, his mind long past this conversation, it was the same one they'd had for the past three weeks. He didn't care, he didn't want to watch her make another mistake, and he didn't want to be involved so she could come crying to him.

'That's not true. You want to be there, if not to watch her but to make sure Koga doesn't lay a hand on her,' His brain taunted him. His eye twitched in annoyance at the little voice, it had been there for the past three weeks telling him all those silly hopes and ideas. Telling him he loved her, that she was more then a friend, that he was stupid to let her out of his sights.

"Just shut up already. I know, I know," He growled. Miroku looked at him bewildered, he hadn't even gotten to his point yet. He let the subject drop though knowing there were limits to how long he could stay alive and continue to nag.

"So, anyways I finally got to go on a date with Sango," Miroku announced, changing topic. Inuyasha looked up in surprise, before he let out a laugh.

"Oh really, was she conscious?" He asked. Miroku gave him a dignified look before clearing his throat.

"That's a stupid question, of course she was," He replied. "And it wasn't a dream either".

Inuyasha shut his mouth and shook his head. Miroku could just carry on dreaming, because it was obvious he was delusional.

"She hadasked me out to dinner last weekto discuss Kagome. It seems she's rather distraught". Inuyasha looked up at this, his face serious with concern.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. Miroku shook his head, and gave him a smirk.

"So you do care after all?" He questioned. Inuyasha just growled, glaring death.

"Fine. Be that way. As I was saying, Kagome has been rather distraught about your reaction. She's been depressed ever since you left her that day. Sango said she'd never seen her cry so hard or so much… I guess you really said something hurtful, didn't you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and let out a haggard sigh. He did say something, something rather cruel and he had regretted it since it slipped from his mouth. But he wasn't one to go back on his words and he was being stubborn about the whole thing. He didn't want to apologize. Not until she did first, she was the one who hurt him first.

"So what, she'll get over it. She always has, that's what she does. I'm sick of this conversation, and I'm sick of you. See you later". And with that he stood, tossing down a few dollars before he left the restaurant. He wasn't about to sit and be nagged once again; he had enough guilt swimming around in his head, without it being thrown at him from the outside as well. Miroku could keep his theories to himself, because Inuyasha didn't give a shit.

'So, now I'm running away from the only person who's still talking to me. Great, nowall I have is myself,' He thought with a sigh. As he got in his car his cell phone started to ring. He growled at it like that would just shut it up, but it continued to ring and he was forced to pick it up.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Uh, Inuyasha. It's Sango; you need to come over right now. Something's happened with Kagome".


	12. The Day Everything Changed

Kagome sat nervously in the doctor's office. They had called her back to tell her the test results, and she was scared. Of course she was scared, who wouldn't be? 

"Ms. Higurashi?" A nurse called. Kagome looked up, and stood to follow the petite woman. She was cheery and smiled at her as she told her where to sit and how long the doctor would be.

Kagome sat on the tall doctor's table; the paper laid on top of it crinkled with her every movement. She kept her gaze locked on the small clock that ticked above the door, as she counted down the minutes. Of course this wasn't a good idea, for one counting the minutes only made them seem longer, and second of course she was making her stomach churn uneasily with worry.

'I have to stop worrying. It'll do no good. I have to be positive,' She told herself. The door opened a moment later and an older looking woman stepped in. Her hair was brown with a few gray streaks and was pulled back in a loose bun. She was about the same height as Kagome, maybe a few inches taller and she wore glasses that perched on the end of her small nose.

"Good afternoon, Kagome. My name is Doctor Daniel," She said with a cheerful smile. Kagome returned it, though it paled in comparison.

"I'm sure your nervous, so before I tell you anything, I want you to take some deeps breaths and calm yourself," Doctor Daniel told her. Kagome did as she was told, taking a few more breathes for good measure before she smiled and gave a nod to show she was ready.

"So, we got back your test result, and I'm happy to tell you your perfectly healthy. No STD's what so ever," She told her. Kagome let out a heaving sigh.

"Thank goodness. I don't know why I was so worried," She said aloud, her smiled brightening. Doctor Daniel nodded, and then looked down at her clipboard, her eyes scanning it.

"Yes, it is good news. But, we'll need to do another test. I'm sure the nurse told you last time, right?" The older woman asked. Kagome looked at her a bit confused, before she bit her lip.

"You mean, there's something wrong?" She asked. The doctor smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not. I just want you to take a pregnancy test for me. It's not a big deal, there was just something that was showing up in your blood test, and we want to see if there's a possibility," She told her carelessly. Kagome looked at her for a moment, a sense of dread seeping over her.

"Could I be pregnant?" She asked. Doctor Daniel looked at her calmly, and patted her knee.

"We won't know for sure, until you take the test. Now come along, I'll show to the bathroom," She said with a smile. Kagome followed, her heart racing.

Sango sat in her dorm room watching the clock. Kagome had left a while ago to get back her test results, and she was worried about why it was taking so long. Her mind racing with possible answers, and all of them were bad. She had found out she had Aids and was broken down somewhere, or worse. She was still there listening as the doctor listed all her illnesses. What if she was out there wondering the streets with no idea of what to do.

Sango gave herself a mental shake, knocking away those thoughts and worries.

"She's probably out celebrating. That's what she's doing," She told herself. Then she decided she'd got out to get a bit to eat, since there was no sense in waiting around for Kagome. She'd only succeed in driving herself crazy with her own notions, and that would do her no good. So she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

It couldn't have been possible. She didn't want to believe it, not for a second. Kagome set down the test on the edge of the sink waited for it to show, she watched patiently and when it started to appear she closed her eyes. So maybe she didn't want to see, maybe she was being stupid. Of course she wasn't pregnant, there couldn't be any possible way, it had been her first time and she had been drunk. There wasn't any way, not any.

"Kagome, could you please let me in," The doctor called. Kagome steadied herself and then went to open the door; all the while she ignored the test sitting on the sink.

"Well, let's have a look," Dr. Daniel said. Kagome backed away and watched as she picked up the test with her rubber gloved hands. Her expression didn't change, as she looked it over and then tossed it into the Biochemical trashcan.

"Let's head back to the room now," Was all she said as she left. Kagome nodded numbly and followed her. Kagome took her seat of the high table again as Doctor Daniel shut the door and removed her gloves.

"You can look at this in a good way, or a bad way but in the end it's all about what you plan for," She started. Kagome nodded, and took a deep breath.

"So, what did it say?" She asked. Dr. Daniel smiled at her kindly, as she leaned against the counter top the held all her little supplies. All those tongue depressors, and colorful band-aid boxes.

"It said positive. Now there are certain procedures that you can follow, like abortion, or adoption. You could even choose to start a family, it's your choice," She continued to talk. But Kagome didn't listen, she felt numb. She was pregnant, with Koga's baby and it was all a mistake. This shouldn't have happened, but it was all her own fault. She had been stupid and irresponsible and now she was paying the price.


	13. Fears And Tears

_**Author's Note**: Wow, I never thought I'd get such a reaction! I'm so happy about all those reviews and I want to tell everyone who's worried or mad at me that they have no need to be, Everything will work out! You needn't worry, I've taken care of everything!! So anyways, it's another one of those jumping back and forth between times chapters, sorry ahead of time if it confuses anyone. Feel free to ask questions if your confused. Anyway enjoy and please review!!!_

There was a sense of fear he hadn't felt for the longest time as those words swirled in his mind, and he didn't know what to do. He fumbled with his words for a second before he replied in a rush.

"I'll be right over, don't worry". In an instant he dropped his cell phone into his passenger seat not bothering to wait for Sango's reply as he started his car. He didn't bother to check for cops, or worry about them as he rushed from the parking lot; the only thing in his mind was to get to Kagome.

When he had first started middle school he had been rather lonely. He didn't have Kagome there to console him, or even smile at him, but that was fine with him, he'd been alone all those years before he'd befriended Kagome, so he could wait another year until he had her companionship in school.

It had been maybe the second week of school when he had come home to find his father home from work, sitting and waiting for him. He had never had a good relationship with his father, but he knew when something was wrong. His father always got this look, his eyes always relaying a message of sorrow or pain.

"What's wrong? Why are you home?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the house, unceremoniously dropping his bag on the floor. Inuyasha got many of his traits from his father, like his oddly colored hair and eyes, and bits of his personality reflected his father as well, like his pride and cocky attitude.

"There's, there's been an accident," His father replied. Inuyasha looked at him in horror, approaching him slowly.

"With who? What happened?" He asked urgently. Inuyasha's father looked down at him with sad eyes, and took a deep breath before reaching out to rest his large hands on his son's shoulders.

"Kagome and her father were in a car accident this morning. Unfortunately, Kagome's father, he didn't survive the crash," He told him gravely. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"And what about Kagome?" He asked. His father gave a small sigh.

"She's still in the hospital, she has a bad concussion, but that was all. She'll be fine," He told him. Inuyasha wanted to sigh in relief, but he knew that he shouldn't be happy. What was Kagome going to do; her father had meant the world to her. She had always been a daddy's girl, and now how was she supposed to deal with this?

"Can I go see her, can you take me to see her?" He asked, his voice panicked.

"Of course, get your coat, we'll leave right now".

Sango opened the door for him and he entered looking around. Kagome wasn't anywhere there, his eyes rested on the door of the bathroom, and Sango let out a sigh as she shut the door.

"She's locked herself in there, I've tried everything to get her to come out, but she doesn't listen. She just stopped crying, but she won't tell me what happened, she won't even talk to me," Sango told him sadly. Inuyasha wanted to sigh in relief she wasn't hurt, but the idea of her locking herself in the bathroom wasn't anymore comforting. He nodded at Sango, before giving her a serious look. She nodded and then collected her things and left the room, Inuyasha needed to talk with her alone.

Inuyasha approached the door and lightly knocked. When he got no answer he leaned against it, gripping the handle.

"Open the door Kagome. It's me," He called. From inside he heard her sniffling, but other then that there was no answer or movement. He wiggled the handle and pushed the door. It didn't open.

"Open this door, now. We need to talk," He told her, his voice firm. Still she didn't say anything, or open the door. He sighed and rested his head again the frame.

"Please, come on Kagome," He pleaded.

They had let her home after a night of observation in the hospital, but the instant she got home she had locked herself in her room, refusing to talk with anyone, even her own mother.

Kagome sat huddled in the corner of her room, her eyes glazed with tears and pain. She had been there for the past two days, refusing to eat, speak, or even move. She blamed herself for the accident, and she couldn't believe her father was really gone. If only she hadn't begged him to drive her to school, if only she hadn't been a brat and refused to take the bus on the first day. If only she could have died instead of him.

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts for a second, but she ignored it as her mother's voice followed it.

"Kagome, please sweet heart. Please come out, and eat don't do this to yourself," Her mother begged through the door, her voice muffled by the wood. Kagome curled further into a ball, reaching up to hold her hands over her ears. She couldn't bare to hear her mother's voice so sad, not when she knew she was the cause of it.

"Kagome, please. Inuyasha is here, please let him in," Her mother said. Kagome tried to ignore her, and then when she fell silent on the other side, Kagome finally removed her hands. She looked out the window that was eye level with her and saw how life continued on outside, like nothing had changed. Maybe the world wouldn't notice if she too, disappeared.

"Kagome?" Kagome sat up at that voice; she'd know it anywhere. But he sounded unsure, not like his usual self and Kagome wiped the tears from her bruised cheeks that had fallen hearing it.

"Kagome, can I come in? Can you open the door?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft, but loud enough to carry through the door. Kagome wanted to get up right then and answer him, she wanted him there with her, to tell her jokes and make her forget. She bit her bottom lip, wincing as she reopened a cut there.

"G-go away," She said, finding her voice. It was hoarse from lack of use and her constant sobs over the past night. Inuyasha knocked again, and twisted the handle.

"Please, Kagome. Don't push me away," He begged. Kagome let out a sob, and held her arms tighter around her knees to stop herself from giving in. He fell silent again, and then her door shuddered with a force behind it. Kagome looked at it in fright, he was going to break it down.

Inuyasha steeled himself and shook the handle. She knew he could easily break down the door, but still she refused to open it. He sighed and backed away; he gave it a kick only a little one to frightened her.

"I'll break it down, you know I will," He called to her. He waited for her to reply, but when it didn't come he kicked it again.

"Stop it, just go away Inuyasha," She shouted from the inside. He stopped and shook the handle again.

"Not until you come out, tell me what happened, what's wrong?" He asked, shaking the handle again. Her heard her shift inside before she let out a sob and thudded the door, most likely with her fist.

"Why do you even care, you told me not to cry to you anymore. So just leave me alone, GO AWAY!" She screamed, her voice hoarse as she did so. Inuyasha growled at himself.

"You know I didn't mean it, now open the god damn door!" He shouted back, slamming his fist into it.

Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder before he tried again. He knew that he'd most likely dislocate something before he got the door open, but he had to try, she couldn't stay in there and waste away in her sorrow. He kicked the door when his shoulder started to hurt too much, and then punched it.

"Let me IN," He yelled finally. He was going to punch it again when it opened.

Her cheeks were cover by fading bruises, and above her right eye was a patch covering the stitches. Her eyes were shining with tears, and her lips trembling, a small cut on her bottom lip was bleeding. They stood there in silence, both observing each other.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" Inuyasha asked, the barest of smiles on his lips. Kagome shook her head and then fell against him, wrapping her petite arms around his chest as she cried. Inuyasha led her back into the room and then sat her down on her bed as he hugged her back. She was shaking, and he just held onto her, hoping that she'd get over this.

"He's gone… he's really gone," She whispered, her voice hoarse with sorrow. Inuyasha held her tighter.

"No he isn't. He's in your heart, like my mother is for me. Don't be sad for him just let him go. Let him go".

Inuyasha fell silent as he heard the door unlock, he wanted to force it open, but he knew she would only fight him. A moment passed and then the door opened slowly. She didn't acknowledge him, she just pushed past him and stood with her back to him, her arms wrapping around herself as she shivered faintly.

"What happened?" He asked. Kagome didn't turn to look at him, and her reply was barely above a whisper that he didn't catch.

"What did you say?" He asked softly. She turned to him and stared him in the eye.

"Why do you always have to be right?" She asked in a rage, her hands clenching as they fell to her sides. She shook her head, trying to stop her tears as she went and sat on her bed. She wrapped her arms around herself again, and bit at her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"What do you mean, I don't know what you're talking about?" He asked, standing in front of her. Kagome refused to look at him, because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears.

"You were right about Koga, damn you, you were right," She shouted, her fists clenching around her arms. She looked up at him then, and glared at him through her tears.

"You were right, and now I'm paying the price for my stupidity," She sobbed. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes shining with anger and fear. What price was she paying?

"Kagome, what happened?" He asked her again his voice calm and slow. She looked him in the eyes, and gave a wry smile.

"I'm pregnant".


	14. The Choices She Makes

Time seemed to slow as her words swirled through his head, and he just stared at her as he realized that this was bigger then anything they had ever encountered before. He shook his head at her and then turned away. What was going to happen now? Behind him he heard her sob again, and then her hand clutch the back of his shirt. 

"Inuyasha…" She said, she sounded so lost and frightened, so child like. He resisted the urge to turn to her and hold her, as he pulled free of her grasp.

"How did it happen?" His voice was distant, and he didn't turn to look at her, just clenched his fists at his sides.

"I went to a party with him, and… I was stupid. I only wanted to love him I wanted to feel needed…" She paused a moment to stop herself from sobbing. " I just wanted him to love me".

"So what? You slept with him!" He shouted, turning to her, his eyes blazed with anger and disappointment, and most of all hurt and Kagome winced at the look.

"I was drunk, and he was too and I felt so lonely, I wanted to feel loved. I didn't know what I was doing... I was stupid. I'm sorry," She shouted back, her voice now over come with sobs again, and she huddled into a little ball, trying to hide away from his look. She hated how he looked so mad, and disappointed, she just wanted to disappear.

Inuyasha sighed to himself and tried to tame the anger sweeping through him. He shouldn't be arguing with her, he shouldn't be mad, or yell, she needed comfort, and guidance. She looked so much like a child he had to wonder how it was possible for her to now carry one herself. He took a deep breath and then sat down beside her.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked. Kagome shook her head and didn't look up at him.

"I-I, I don't know," Came her muffled reply. Inuyasha nodded, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"All right. We can think about it tomorrow morning".

Sango paced about the room with a worried look, her eyes glancing ever so often at the phone hanging on the kitchen wall. At the small table set on the tile floor, Miroku watched her with heavy eyes, as he slumped further in his chair.

"Stop it, and sit down. Or go to bed, you're making me dizzy," He grumbled at her. Sango whipped around to glare at him, and shook her fist.

"This isn't a time for that. They haven't called, what if something serious has happened? Do you honestly believe I could relax or even sleep when my best friend could be in serious trouble?" She shouted at him. Miroku sighed and reached up to rub at his eyes, and glance at the clock on his wall.

"It's three in the morning, I'm sure everything's fine and they just fell asleep, or something. Look, you can crash here tonight, I'll set up the couch for you," He told her. Sango took a deep breath before she nodded. She shouldn't yell at him, he was kind enough to let her stay this long, and even offered her a bed for the night. She was about to thank him, when the phone rang and she instantly jumped to pick it up.

"Hello" She asked. There was a sigh on the other end and she bit her lip waiting.

"She's out of the bathroom, and sleeping now. Sorry I didn't call earlier but I fell asleep myself. Look do you think I could just stay tonight, do you have somewhere you can sleep?" Inuyasha asked over the phone. Sango sigh in relief, before she answered.

"Yes, is she all right? What happened?" She asked.

"She's going to have to tell you herself, it's something only she can tell you. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how things are, all right?" He replied after a moment.

"Yeah, but can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it?" He replied.

"Will she be all right?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that, because I don't even know myself. Just, don't worry about it. Goodnight," He replied. Sango bit her bottom lip and then hung up the phone. Miroku was standing in the doorway resting against the frame as he watched her. She gave him the barest of smiles.

"It's okay, for now. Let's go to bed," She told him. Miroku smirked at her, and licked his lips his eyes glimmering with mischief.

"All right, you want the top or bottom?".

Kagome woke up to find herself comfortably tucked away in her bed. She sat up with a start and looked around dazedly, until she saw her clock. It read twelve o'clock, and judging by the sun streaming from her window, it was the afternoon. She wiped at her wet cheeks, realizing she must have cried while she slept, and then glanced across the room. The sight that met her eyes warmed her heart, as she found Inuyasha sound asleep on Sango's bed. He looked peaceful and untroubled, and Kagome wished he could look like that all the time, but she knew that he wouldn't not so long as she caused problems for him.

"What am I going to do?," She asked herself. She shook her head clearing her thoughts before she decided a shower would be a good thing to start with. She crawled from her bed and moved across the small space to her dresser to pull out clean towels and a fresh set of clothes. She rubbed her eyes again and then headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Kagome sat in the shower for a long time, the water beating down on her form as she sat dazed. She had to wonder how she was going to get through college with a child. Would they kick her out? Would she flunk out and live on the streets? Her thoughts were quickly spiraling downward and out of control, she needed to decided what needed to be done first. Obviously she would keep the baby, she wasn't one to end a child's life before it began, she didn't have the heart to do it. Adoption was an option she would keep open until the time came, she didn't want to rush into something like that, then have the time come and she didn't want to give up the baby. Of course she knew that having a child could change her life forever, but it was something she was willing to do.

A loud knock on the door brought her from her thoughts and she looked to the door confused. The voice that called to her brought a smile to her face.

"Kagome? Are you all right in there?" Inuyasha called to her. She reached over and turned off the water, reaching for her towel as she did so.

"Yeah, sorry I was just spacing out," She called back. Inuyasha didn't say anything else so she sighed and quickly got dressed, throwing her hair into a towel to dry. When she stepped out again Inuyasha was perched on Sango's bed staring out the window. He looked like he was brooding about something, but she already knew what about.

"I'm sorry, for putting you through this," She apologized, gaining his attention immediately. He gave her a small smile and just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was my choice, I could have walked away. Now, let's talk about what we're going to do," He said. Kagome nodded and took a seat on her bed, pulling her legs to her chest.

"I'm keeping the baby," She said. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before he nodded. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled.

"I knew you'd never go through with an abortion. I know you to well, you go out of your way to give everyone a chance," He told her. Kagome smiled and looked out the window to avoid his gaze.

"I'll look into adoption later on, I want the option but I don't want to commit to it right away. Now, what else do we have to do?," She asked, looking back to him. Inuyasha sighed and reached up to run a hand through his mussed hair.

"Tell your mother… and Koga," He said. Kagome bit her lips nervously.

"My mother, and Koga… My mother, how do you think she'll take it?" She asked, trying not to picture it in her mind. Inuyasha sighed.

"One of three things could happen. One being she freaks out and demands you have an abortion, second she freaks out and then tell you to give it up after it's born, and third she accepts and then helps you make your decisions," He told her, counting off with his fingers. Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm scared," She told him after a while. Inuyasha nodded, and then made his way to sit beside her.

"Yeah, I know. But don't let it stop you from doing what you want and need to do. No matter what the circumstances this baby is yours and your responsible for it, so you have to make the decisions". Kagome smiled nodding as she leaned onto his shoulder. Of course telling her mother would be hard, but what about Koga? How was he going to react?


	15. Guess Who's Gonna Be A Daddy?

_**Author's Note**: Look two chapters in One Day!!! To make up for all that suspension I put you through. Anyways hopefully you all enjoy and I'm looking forward to your reviews!! So read, enjoy, and Please Review!!! Oh and it kind of jumps around again, I hope it's not too confusing but if it is feel free to ask questions!!_

Telling her mother had been one thing, she had know how she would react and Inuyasha had been there for support, but now she had to tell Koga and she was on her own for this. She hadn't talked to him since that morning she had ran out, and quite frankly she wasn't looking forward to visiting him. He was a jerk she had decided she didn't want to associate with, but even he deserved to know he was a father.

She stared at the door before her for a little while longer, her hand resting against her flat stomach. She took a deep breath and then knocked.

Inuyasha had accompanied her to her mother's house, he had told her he was there for moral support and to break up a catfight if one were to start. Of course he was joking when he said this, but Kagome had looked at him nervously and nearly ran back to her dorm to lock herself in the bathroom again. Her mother greeted them at the door with a smile, and Kagome couldn't help but think it wouldn't be there for long.

"I'm so glad you called, come on in I have some lunch for you two," She told them, letting them inside. Kagome forced a smile as she sat down in the kitchen, Inuyasha beside her and her mother across from her. Kagome mother, Asuka was a gentle woman with a kind heart, but being a single mother, she was strict with her children.

"So, tell me how college is?" She asked, her face bright with pride. Kagome looked away from her and stared at the tea in front of her.

"Good…" She replied quietly. Underneath the table Inuyasha reached for one of her hands, and gave it a gentle squeeze for encouragement. Kagome shivered in fear and anxiousness before she looked up at her mother, staring into brown eyes so much like hers.

"M-Mama, I," She paused and took a deep breath. " Mama, I've got a problem…"

Her mother cocked her head to the side looking at her confused, her short black hair bobbing around her chin as she smiled and reached across the table to grip her daughter's hand that rested on the table.

"Sweetheart, you know that you can tell me anything," She said. Kagome nodded, and let out her breath.

"I'm pregnant".

The air fell still as she uttered those words, and Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter. Her brown eyes flashed with many emotions, anger, concern, disappointment, love, understanding, and fear.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" She asked quietly. Kagome nodded again not trusting her own voice. Asuka looked over at Inuyasha, her eyes narrowing in the slightest.

"Did you do this?" She asked, her voice sounding strangely sweet and threatening at the same time. Inuyasha blinked before he jumped and shook his head vehemently.

"No, Mama don't accuse him, it wasn't him. We're only friends. It's a long story," She said, jumping to his defense. Asuka turned back to her daughter, her eyes starting to smolder with anger.

"You had better start explaining then, right this instant".

The door opened to reveal a bedraggled guy with mussed blonde hair and sleepy gray eyes. He stared at Kagome for the longest time his face showing his complete confusion.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked intelligently. Kagome gave a nervous smile.

"Is, is Koga here?" She asked. The guy took a while to answer his head leaving the doorway to stare into the room behind him. When he turned back he nodded.

"Could I talk to him?" She asked. The guy shrugged and let her inside.

The sight that met her eyes was the one thing she had never expected. Koga was sound asleep in his bed, a half naked girl collapsed on top of him. Kagome stared in horror and tried to tame the emotions that were swelling up in her chest. The guy that had let her in looked at her then Koga a realization finding it's way through his sleepy eyes. He nudged Koga with his foot and Koga stirred looking at him crossly.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"You have a visitor," The guy told him. Koga grunted and rolled over snuggling with the girl again. Kagome closed her eyes at the sight, her heart aching.

"Tell them to go away, I'm busy". Kagome clenched her fists at her side before she stomped over and pushed his friend away from him.

"It's too late for that Koga. I'm already here," She yelled. Koga nearly jumped out of his skin seeing her, his movement knocking the other girl out of his small bed completely and onto the floor, but she didn't even wake from her heavy sleep.

"K-Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asked, clutching a sheet around himself as he stood. Kagome shook her head at him, and reached up to rub her eyes, stopping the tears that had formed.

"I just came here to tell you something, I thought you'd like to know," She said with a defeated sigh. She looked up at him meeting his deep blue eyes, those ones that once she dreamed of staring into forever. She shook her head again and gave a wry smile, which had Koga fidgeting.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"You're gonna be a daddy".


	16. Don't Bottle Your Pain

After her mother got past the shock, she got mad. Actually more like she was furious. 

"How could he? That horrid boy, taking advantage of you! Kagome I just, I just can't believe this," Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I'm to blame too Mama. I let it happen, I was stupid," She said sadly. Asuka looked at Kagome and shook her head, reaching across for her hand once again.

"Sweetheart, Koga should have never let you touch a drink, he was responsible for your safety but instead he push the drinks at you. He knew what he was doing, and he's a horrible person for it," She told her. Kagome bit her bottom lip when it trembled and looked away from her mothers gaze, it didn't matter what anyone believed, she knew she was to blame as much as Koga.

"Sweetheart, I'll support you. I'm just glad you haven't gotten any diseases as well, and I'm proud you thought to get tested. That was responsible". Kagome nodded, her mind drifting from the present conversation to something else. She was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep and forget about everything that was wrong with her life at this moment.

Of course Koga had reacted badly to her little confession. Of course he had denied it that second she told him and then he pushed her out of his room in a rage. It hurt, to be rejected that badly, and her back throbbed painfully from when he had physically pushed her out that door, with enough force to send her crashing into the wall opposite his doorway. She hadn't sat there and cried, not when the shouts and crash would have attracted attention she didn't want at that moment. Kagome just shook her head clear from her depression and pulled herself up from the ground. She wasn't going to cry, she didn't want to give Koga the satisfaction.

Kagome made her way down the hall and then out the building and finally when she reached her car she let her tears fall. She cried because her back hurt, and because her heart ached, and because her spirit was bruised and battered. How could she have ever thought he loved her? Why did she think he wanted to love her? She realized then that reason it hurt so badly was because deep down she had had a hope that he would have accepted her and the baby. That he would of loved her and they would be together a happy family. But it was obvious to her now he had never cared and she had been stupid to even hope from his love to be returned.

Beside her a loud ring erupted from her purse, signaling that someone was trying to contact her. She knew it was probably Inuyasha, he had promised to call her every ten minutes to make sure she was all right, and she had purposely left her purse in the car for that reason. She wiped at her face and then reached over to answer it.

"Hello," She said, her voice wavering only slightly. There was a relieved sigh on the other end, and the barest smile found her lips.

"Good, I was wondering when you'd answer. Are you all right?" He asked, concern evident in his tone. She let out a feeble sigh, before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just need some time alone," She told him. He didn't answer just sighed and hung up. She let the phone fall into her passenger seat before she rested her head on her steering wheel and closed her eyes. The tears made silent tracks down her cheeks as she started her car. She just needed to be alone for a little while, just to adjust, and clear her mind.

Sango hadn't been home when she got back, but she didn't mind she wanted to be alone. She crawled into her bed and curled up into a little ball resting her head in her arms.

'I'll be fine,' She told herself. But she knew it would take a while for her to get use to everything. The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with her and she let herself drift asleep. Maybe she could escape from everything in a dream.

_"You lie. I'm not the father, and don't tell me that, you little slut". Koga's voice echoed in her head. His angry face came into view and his finger poked at her chest pushing her back toward the door._

_"I'm not lying, it's the truth. You can't just ignore this, it's your child too," She told him. He growled at her almost animally and pushed her towards the door again. Her hands caught the frame and she glared at him as she held onto it tightly._

_"I'm not leaving until you except this," She shouted at him. Koga clenched his fist and then he push her clear out the door, the force knocked her into the opposite wall, the crash momentarily knocking the air from her lungs. His angry glare the last thing she saw before he slammed the door on her._

Kagome woke with a start, a shiver of pain lacing down her back. She held back her cry and looked around disoriented. It was dark, meaning she had been sleeping the whole day. She cleared her head and reached over to turn on the small lamp beside her bed. Across the room Sango shifted in her bed, but didn't open her eyes.

Kagome sighed and got up going to her dresser. She pulled open the top draw and took out her pajamas. When she pulled off her shirt she turned to look into the mirror at her back. She winced at the black and purple bruise that was forming, she had hit that wall harder then she thought. She whimpered as she brushed her fingers against the sensitive flesh. She was so distracted by her bruise she didn't realize Sango had woken until her heard her gasp from across the room.

"What happened to you?" She asked, quickly getting up from her bed. Kagome shook her head and pulled her nightshirt over her head.

"Nothing, Koga just had a bad reaction to the news," She replied. Sango looked at her with watery eyes.

"Kagome, are you all right?" She asked. Kagome looked away from her and nodded slowly, though she couldn't suppress the small quake of her body as she thought of her dream again. Sango noticed and quickly wrapped her arms around her petite friend, she held her gently so not to harm her more, and Kagome welcomed the hug gratefully

"Don't lie to me, tell me what happened. It does you no good to keep all this pain inside," Sango told her. Kagome rested her head on her friends shoulder and let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"I don't want to be a burden, I feel like I'm just causing problems," She whispered. Sango pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled at her barely, a tear of her own slipping down her cheek.

"You're my best friend Kagome, you could never be a burden. I'm just so worried about you, don't hide things like this you can't let these emotions eat away at you. Now please, tell me what happened. I'm always here for you, so don't think you have to hide from me," She told her. Kagome nodded and they took a seat on the edge of her bed. Kagome let herself cry again, as she told Sango everything, from the night of the party, to Koga's rejection. Sango cried too, her worries and frustration with these events catching up to her. They spent most of the night sitting there talking, and crying. It was just what Kagome needed, and she felt better just talking about everything.

"Hopefully things will get better," She said with a sniffle, as she rubbed at her tearful eyes. Beside her Sango smiled.

"Of course they will. You just have to keep positive," She told her. Kagome nodded, letting herself smile genuinely for the first time since everything had happened.


	17. Sick In The Morning, Noon, And Night

Not since the time when she had been sick with the flu her sophomore year in high school had she felt so sick, but that had only lasted a week, this sickness however would only go away after month four, and unfortunately for Kaomge, she still had two whole months to go. Kagome groaned again from her position at the toilet seat, and glanced at her friend who was leaning on the bathroom door's frame. 

"You done now?" Sango asked. Kagome stuck her tongue out at the girl impishly before closing her eyes and resting her head against her arm once again.

"This is horrible. Why do women do this? Is it worth it?" She asked weakly. Sango smiled wryly at her friend and shook her head.

"Kagome you've got to just hold up, you've only got two more months, untilit'll get easier," She told her. Kagome let out a strangled sigh and sat up slowly.

"How am I suppose to go to class if I'm puking every five minutes. I'll miss all of my lectures," She complained. Sango rolled her eyes at her and left her as she flushed the toilet and then crawled to the sink to wash her face.

"You have to go sometimes. You're never going to pass and then you'll be out of luck and out of college. Think about your child's future," Sango called to her as she collected Kagome's backpack and stuffed her books inside. Kagome stumbled into the room and went to sit on her bed as she pulled on her sneakers. She had been in the middle of doing that the last time when she'd felt she was about to retch.

"You're cruel Sango. You really are. Inuyasha would let me stay home everyday," She whined to her friend childishly. Sango snorted and gave Kagome a wicked look.

"Oh I bet he would. He only spoils you because he loves you so much," She said offhandedly. Kagome glared at her.

"Like a friend, he loves me. Nothing more, so knock it off," She grumbled. Sango shrugged and swung her bag over her shoulder, holding Kagome's in her other hand.

"At least I'm carrying your bag for you, now hurry up, I'm late for class".

Inuyasha cursed as he fumbled with the wrench in his hand, as he struggled to tighten a bolt. His day wasn't getting any better, and he was already filthy from head to toe in oil and sweat. His perfect job was turning out to be a nightmare.

"Yash, what's the problem?" Greg asked, walking over to him. Inuyasha looked up and let out a haggard sigh.

"Just having one of those days. Well, more like one of those weeks," He replied, before turning back to his work. Greg nodded, observing him for a while before he leaned against the car's side.

"I'm guessing it's some kind of personal problem. I'm pretty good at reading people; now tell me has it got to do with family? Or a friend, maybe a girlfriend?" He asked. Inuyasha looked up at him, giving him a bemused look.

"I'm just curious, now tell me when I've got something right," Greg replied. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's about a friend," He told him. Greg nodded.

"I see. I'm going to say it's a girl, because usually they cause problems," He said. Inuyasha looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty good," He told him. Greg smiled and then shrugged carelessly.

"It's a gift. So tell me, what's going on with this friend of yours?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked back at the engine in front of him, his eyes glazing over as his thoughts trailed to Kagome. He'd been thinking about her a lot lately, and recent events had him more worried then usual. He hadn't had the chance to see her in the past two days, only a few chance conversations over the phone.

"She's gotten herself into a situation, and I'm just worried about her. I haven't had a chance to see her in a while so I don't know how she is. I know she's more likely to lie about being fine then to tell me if something's wrong. She's always telling me how she hates to be a burden," Inuyasha told him. Greg nodded, taking this in. It was obvious to him that Inuyasha cared a lot more for this friend then he'd like to admit.

"Sounds like someone I know. My wife is a lot like her. We use to be the best of friends and she had loved me and I her, but she never took it to the next level because she was afraid to inconvenience me with her feelings. The only reason we ever ended up together is because I told her about my feelings first. We've been together about twenty years now," Greg said. Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's a long time. Did you get married when you were young?"

"Yeah, we were just out of high school. I didn't think it would last but it did. Now I've got two kids, a house and my own business. I guess things really worked out," Greg told him with a laugh. Inuyasha smiled as well, and turned back to his work.

"That's cool, sounds almost like one of those fairy tales if you ask me. Not everything works out to be so great," Inuyasha replied. Greg smiled knowingly and patted his shoulder.

"You never know until you let it happen. You've just got to give it a chance".

Kagome wanted to cry, she really did. She looked up at the board and tried to make out the notes there, but her eyes were clouding with tears and she couldn't make out the letters. She didn't understand why she wanted to cry, but she blamed her stupid hormones.

'Gods, I feel so stupid,' She thought miserably. She wiped at her eyes and jotted down what she could. She felt ridiculous just sitting there on the verge of tears it seemed too silly. There wasn't any reason for her to cry, none at all.

Beside her Amber was watching her with cautious eyes. Kagome seemed rather depressed lately and this was the first time she'd seen her in class for the past week and half. She didn't know what was going on, but it seemed Kagome was rather emotionally unstable at the moment.

"Hey Kag, you okay?" She asked in a whisper. Kagome looked over at her with watery eyes.

"Yup, just terrific," She replied, her cheeriness would have been believable if not for the tear that was making a track down her flushed cheek.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Amber asked in concern. Kagome shook her head and looked ahead trying to concentrate on the board again. Amber sighed and did the same; it was obvious the girl didn't want to talk. But she feared it had something to do with her brother. Koga had surprised her when he'd showed up saying he'd transferred into Pine Wood. Amber hadn't wanted to question her stepbrother but she didn't want to believe he came only for the education.

'I can't take much more of this,' Kagome thought. Her stomach twisted at that thought and her eyes widened as she realized she was going to toss her cookies if she didn't get to the bathroom soon. In a sudden movement she jumped from her seat and made a beeline for the door. Amber and everyone else in the class watched her as she flung open the door and bolted down the hall. The professor stood there for a while, looking quite confused before he shrugged and continued with his lecture. Amber looked to the empty seat beside her and then the door before she made a move to gather her things and Kagome's before she made a silent exit.

Amber found Kagome in the bathroom reliving her breakfast in the last stall. She gave her room until she had finished before she got her a wet paper towel, and crouched down to be level with her. Kagome pressed the paper towel to her face gratefully, welcoming the cold to suppress the warm flush in her cheeks. Amber watched her quietly and waited for her to say something first.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on," Kagome said into the towel, her voice sounding choke and strained. Amber just nodded. Kagome sniffled and looked up with red eyes. Amber gave her a faint smile.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I was just concerned, are you sick?" asked her kindly. Kagome nodded slowly, and then blew her nose, tossing the used towel into the toilet before flushing it. Amber helped her to her feet, and Kagome went to wash out her mouth at the sink.

"I brought your bag for you, I didn't think you'd want to go back," Amber told her, holding out her bag for her. Kagome smiled and took it, hooking it over her shoulder.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Kagome told her with a weak smile. Amber nodded, still watching her with cautious eyes. It was hard to say what was going on, but Amber was determined to find out; she had always been a nosy kind of girl.

"Are you feeling better, do you have some kind of flu?" She asked. Kagome paused before she answered, looking at her almost like she was guilty.

"Yes, some kind of flu. I don't when it'll go away," She replied after a moment. Amber nodded and smiled at her kindly again as they made their leave of the bathroom. Kagome made an excuse before she headed back to her dorm. She felt uneasy around Amber, but she guessed that was only natural since she was so closely related to the man who broke her heart.


	18. Those Damn Hormones

The phone rang suddenly and Inuyasha made a jump for it. He'd been waiting for this call all day.

"What took you so long?" He demanded. He heard a chuckle on the other end and growled.

"I never knew you cared," Miroku cooed. Inuyasha scowled.

"I thought you were Kagome, what do you want?" He asked. Miroku gave a dramatic sigh letting a long pause stretch, just to annoy his friend further. Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"No need to get touchy. I was just wondering if you had any good ideas for a restaurant I could take Sango to. I finally got her to go out on a real date, isn't that wonderful?" He asked happily. Inuyasha snorted at this and then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just great. Does that mean that Kagome going to be all alone tonight?" He asked, his tone turning concerned. Miroku sighed.

"Can't we ever talk about me, why is it always about Kagome with you?" Miroku sighed, his tone flippant.

"She's pregnant you idiot, she can't be all by herself," He scolded. Miroku laughed.

"I get it, okay. Now tell me a restaurant, I need to know because I'm picking her up in like five minutes".

"That's just like you to not have anywhere to go. Try that little pub down by South Street; I think she'll like that. Anyways, you still haven't answered my question, about Kagome," He asked again.

"Yes, she is going to be alone. Sango told me she was a little emotional and just wanted to sleep anyway. Maybe you should just let her be," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha sighed.

"Someone needs to look out for her. She can sleep over here, tell Kagome when you pick up Sango to be ready in twenty minutes". With that he hung up and started to get his living room a little bit tidier.

Kagome watched as Sango got ready for her date. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth set in a frown. She wished she could go out, she wanted to date again and she wanted to look pretty. She was tired of being, well tired, and she hated always looking so washed out. But what she hated most were her stupid emotions.

"You're so lucky, you get to go on a date. I'll never get to do that again," Kagome sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. Sango looked at her, and frowned she knew that face and she knew that Kagome was on the verge of another break down.

"Don't be silly, of course you will. But first you need to worry about other things, like getting some rest," Sango told her in a motherly tone. Kagome nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain. I hate being such a burden to you," She said. Her voice quivered and a few tears fell down her flushed cheeks as she watched Sango pull up her hair into a ponytail.

"You're not a burden. You're my friend, stop being so negative," She admonished. Kagome shook her head, and covered her face as the tears came down full swing. She knew she shouldn't be crying, she was only going to cause problems for Sango. As Sango heard her sobs she looked over with a slight frown. She never knew Kagome was going to be so emotional during this pregnancy, she'd heard they cried a lot, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Come now, stop it. I told you not to worry," She said, taking a seat beside Kagome's sobbing form. Kagome shook her head and looked up at her.

"It's not about that. I'm sorry for being such a crank, I can't believe I'm crying again. I don't want to, I'm sorry,' She sniffled. Sango smiled at her kindly rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

"Don't worry, calm down. This isn't your fault, it's just those stupid hormones. Now why don't you just lay down and try to get some rest, you're probably exhausted," Sango said. Kagome nodded again and reached over to hug Sango tightly.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry for being such a pain," Kagome sniffled. Sango shook her head and stood, straightening out her skirt. There was a knock at the door a moment later and she went to get it.

"Hey, sexy," Miroku greeted. Sango raised an eyebrow at him and then let him in.

"I hope that's not something you'll continue to call me, because otherwise I might have to hurt you," She replied. Miroku smiled casually and nodded his head.

"Doily noted, my dear. Oh, and Kag's I have a message from Inuyasha," Miroku said. Kagome looked up at him still teary eyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"He says to be ready in twenty minutes. He doesn't want you to stay here alone while Sango's gone," He replied with a shrug. Kagome sighed and wiped at her cheeks.

"Why not? I'm only going to sleep, he worries too much," She said dismissively. Sango almost laughed at her Kagome's flippant response, but bit her lip, she didn't need Kagome to think she was laughing at her and start to cry again.

"He's just thinking about you. Now I'll be back later, I'll give you call when I get back," Sango told her with a smile. Kagome nodded, flashing her a grin of her own, her tears quickly forgotten.

"All right. Hopefully I won't have fallen asleep," She replied. Sango laughed and then the couple left. Kagome sat there a while, and then sighed in boredom. She didn't mind going over to Inuyasha's, in fact she missed not seeing him every chase she got. He was always busy with school or work, they hardly got to talk and hang out like they use to.

'I feel bad, I should have tried harder to talk to him' She thought sadly. She caught herself before she started to cry again and stood to get her shoes on. If he was going to be there soon, she wanted to be ready. 


	19. Bring Me A Bucket

Kagome had passed out not even ten minutes into the movie. Her head was resting on a pillow that was propped on top of Inuyasha's thigh, and he was starting to lose feeling in it but he didn't dare move in case he woke her up. With a haggard sigh he looked to the table only mere feet from him, and the remote control that lie on top of it. 

'So close, yet so far,' He thought glumly. He'd been stuck watching the after programs sign since it turned midnight and now he couldn't even reach the clicker to change the channel. He glanced at Kagome's peaceful face and then to the remote again. His fingers twitch and then he slowly leaned forward, stretching to reach. His fingers bushed against the small plastic remote, but if he moved any further he'd might fall straight off the couch and probably take Kagome with him.

"Almost got it," He told himself, as he extended his fingers a tiny bit further. He finally grabbed it and regained his composure holding his prize in hand.

Kagome made a small noise, and then shifted turning to face the couch, but didn't wake from his movements. He rolled his eyes and began to channel surf. It was nice to have her over, even if she was unconscious. It was almost as if her presence gave him an ease that he normally could never have had. Her smalls snores and breathing filled the quiet apartment with life, so much more then the television set and Inuyasha smiled again as he looked down at her sleeping form. She was only two months or so along, so she wasn't showing in any physical way. He couldn't imagine her with a big belly sticking out, and when he did he had to snort at the picture that came to mind, he always pictured her toppling over from the size of her tummy.

'She'll probably keep the baby. She'd never be able to turn her back on her own child, even if it was an accidental conception,' He thought with a sigh. He knew Kagome would make a good mother, but he was just worried what she was going to for money and school. Her mother had said she would support her, but that still left her alone. She needed someone to be a father to her baby, and obviously Koga wasn't going to be it.

'I can be there for her, but that isn't what she needs. She needs someone to love her, and someone she can love…" Inuyasha sighed and shook that thought from his mind. They were friends and had been always. Often Miroku would tease him about his feelings for Kagome, tell him he could deny it all he wanted, but he was in love. Of course he was, but he wouldn't admit it to himself just yet, he couldn't set himself up for another let down. He couldn't love her when she wouldn't feel the same. It would be a waste, to both of them.

'I can't love her now, any more then a friend should. She doesn't need any more emotional messes. Someday down the road… Maybe I'll tell her".

Miroku glanced across the table at Sango. She had been staring off for the past ten or so minutes, just staring off with a concerned look on her face. He knew already she was worrying about Kagome. She was always worrying about her, and he couldn't blame her, but he couldn't help but feel cheated out of this date. He cleared his throat, and Sango looked at him.

"Stop worrying, she's in good hands," He told her. Sango half smiled and shook her head just barely.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop; she's just been so emotional and stressed. It's not good for her or the baby. I think she's suffering from Koga's rejection, even though she won't say so," Sango told him. Miroku nodded in silent agreement. Sango sighed and shook her head again.

"She's probably just doubting herself right now," Miroku said. "She's scared no one will love her because she's going to be a mother. Hopefully she'll get over it".

"She has Inuyasha to love her. But the both of them are too dense to realize the bond they have. They're totally clueless,' Sango said, a smile on her lips. Miroku chuckled too.

"It's obvious, but we can't push it right now. It's not fair to Kagome," He told her. Sango shrugged and then leaned her elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I know… I still wish they'd hurry up and admit their feelings," She replied. Miroku nodded as he leaned forward on the table as well. Sango blushed as his face came mere inches from hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Miroku smiled.

"Admiring your beautiful eyes," He said, Sango blushed and then his eyes strayed downward. "Oh that and the lovely view down your oh so revealing shirt". Sango slapped him for that, her blush turning from embarrassed to angry.

Amber glanced at the empty seat next to her once again, and sighed. Kagome hadn't come to class again. She didn't like not knowing what was going on, and she just wanted to know what was happening with Kagome. If she was so sick then perhaps she should go to the hospital, or perhaps she had dropped out of the class completely.

After class Amber headed to the only source she could to find out about Kagome. She knocked on the door and found it already open. She stepped inside and found Koga draped across his bed sound asleep. Amber rolled her eyes and went over to nudge him with her foot. Koga grumbled and sat up, his hair falling across his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Asked gruffly. Amber sighed and crouched down to be eye level with him.

"Do you know what's going on with Kagome? Are you two still going out?" She asked, her tone serious. Koga laughed at the question shaking his head, his hair falling away from his unshaven face.

"I haven't seen her forlike two months. Stupid bitch, blaming me for all her problems," He grumbled back. Amber raised an eyebrow at him, before she glared at him.

"What did you do to her? Kagome would never blame anyone for anything," Amber asked, her glare intensifying as Koga laughed again. He got up from his laid back position and cracked his back before meeting her eyes again.

"Apparently I got her knocked up. But it's obvious it ain't my kid, she's just a slut," Was his reply. Amber's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. It made sense to her now, Kagome's absence her sickness and emotional state. Her step-brother's words swirled in her head again and she turned to him with an angry look.

"You're an insensitive jerk. I bet you just abandoned her, I can't believe you," She practically yelled. Koga scoffed at her and scratched his head apathetically. Amber clenched her fists before she smacked him across his head and stormed from the room. She turned back a moment after and poked her head back in the door.

"I hope your having fun, because it's all going to end once I call father and tell him about your partying problems". She smiled sweetly at him and then left slamming the door after herself.

Kagome sighed tiredly and looked up at the ceiling from her position on the bathroom floor. She'd been there for at least an hour now. She knew she'd missed her science class again, which wasn't good since she was already failing it.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome sat up slowly.

"Yeah," She answered. Inuyasha popped his head in and smiled at her brightly.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Kagome shook her head and got to her feet to wash her face. Inuyasha's smile slipped from his face and he sighed.

"Well, you had better just head back to bed and get some more rest. You can't lay on the tile floor all day, it'll only cause you more discomfort," He told her. Kagome nodded and then patted dry her face with a towel.

"I can't believe I passed out all night. Did you call Sango and tell her so she didn't worry?" She asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"She called me this morning from Miroku's, and practically screamed her head off that I didn't call her the night before. I can say she was just contradicting herself since she didn't call to check up like she said she would," He chuckled. Kagome smiled at that and shook her head.

"I can't believe she would stay over Miroku's. They…didn't do anything, right?" Kagome asked, suddenly concerned. Inuyasha snorted again.

"No, they talked the whole night and passed out on his couch watching some movie. Miroku was quite disappointed in himself that he couldn't charm her into anything". Kagome snorted too and the shook her head.

"He's such a pervert," She said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, a chuckle escaping him again.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be the Miroku we know and love if he wasn't. So, what do you want to do?" He asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, her sickness from before forgotten for the moment.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like going to class, but I have to go and find out what I missed in my science class. Maybe if I come up with a sad story my professor will take some pity on me and give me pity points," She replied.

"You can borrow a shirt of mine and we'll head out and do that now so we can have the rest of the day".

"Fine, but I'm bringing a bucket, just incase I need it. And I probably will, with the way you drive".


	20. Miroku's One Good Idea

With a dejected sigh Miroku glanced across the table at Sango who was staring blankly into her coffee mug. She'd been like that for a while now and he didn't know what to say to start a conversation. He glanced at the clock and then at the wall, and then out into his living room. 

"So," He said looking back to her. Sango looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" She asked.

"So, what do think Kagome's going to have?" It probably wasn't the best question, but it was the only thing he could think of. Sango looked at him inquiringly, and then shook her head.

"I say a girl," Was her reply. Miroku thought this over, but he really knew nothing about the subject.

"Why do you think that?" He asked. Sango took a sip of her drink, then swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing.

"Because she's been so sick. My mother had always used to tell me that she was horribly sick when she was pregnant with me. Usually you get severe morning sickness if it's a girl, though I haven't a clue why," She told him.

"I believe that could be true. But perhaps it just depends on the woman. I think it would be nice if Kagome had a boy, then I could be his uncle and teach him how to talk to the ladies". Sango snorted at this and Miroku gave her an indignant look.

"What's so funny about that, I happen to be quite the ladies man," He told her. Sango laughed loudly at this, her eyes starting to cloud with mirthful tears.

"I guess that's why you get slapped so much, you must be a magnet and so those women's hands are just sucked toward your face. Please, you're a pathetic lecher," Sango laughed. Miroku smirked at her and Sango stopped to eye him cautiously.

"Well I must be pretty good with women, since you agreed to go out with me," He said, waggling an eyebrow at her. Sango snorted again, and then started laughing, holding her sides when they started to ache.

"Oh, stop it. You're killing me". Miroku sat back in his seat again a pout on his lips as Sango continued to laugh mercilessly at him. He smiled after a while happy he could make her laugh.

"Go in already, I haven't got all day," Inuyasha growled. Kagome gave him and angry look and then folded her arms across her chest.

"No, not until I'm sure I have the perfect story," She told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to tap his foot impatiently. Kagome clenched her hands in the long shirtsleeves of Inuyasha's sweater before she waltzed into the room before her. She hadn't been ready to do that but Inuyasha's insistent tapping was driving her crazy.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi. A pleasure to see you in class again," Her professor said. Kagome smiled faintly and swore to herself she'd dismantle Inuyasha later.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I've been horribly sick lately and I couldn't make it to your class today. But I was wondering if I could get the notes, so I could get caught up," She asked politely. Her professor shook his head at her, and smiled.

"You can get the notes from a student. I never hand out class notes to those who miss my class. I should hope you are here tomorrow, or that you have a friend who takes wonderful notes, good day". He left her after that, and Inuyasha came in a smirk on his lips.

"It wasn't that hard, now was it?" He asked. Kagome sniffled, and looked away. Of course there wasn't a real reason to cry, but she felt frustrated by the way her professor had talked to her so patronizingly, she hated when people thought she was dumb or treated her as such.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," She told him. Inuyasha realized that he'd made a mistake and reached out to her. She pushed him away and wiped at her tears.

"I'm fine, just my stupid hormones again". Inuyasha sighed and then they left to go out for lunch.

"I didn't think she was going to be so damn emotional, it's driving me bonkers," Sango admitted. Miroku nodded and leaded back in his seat. They'd been talking about this since he'd brought up the subject of Kagome. It seemed lately it was the only thing Sango cared to talk about.

"I don't mean to be mean, it's just I hate how she is so, well how she's so sensitive," Sango sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe you should tell her this, and you two could work out an agreement," Miroku suggested. Sango shook her head.

"I'd only upset her by telling her this, she's already worried about being a burden to me. I don't want her to feel exiled". Miroku shrugged glancing across at her.

"Why don't you suggest she move in with Inuyasha? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, since he's so damned picky and protective of her, I think he'd jump at the offer," He said nonchalantly. Sango smiled at him, and jumped up from her seat.

"That's amazing. So you do have a brain!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku smiled proudly, before he realize what'd she had said.

"Hey, now wait a minute-".

"Shut up, I'm going to call Inu right now and ask him," Sango interrupted as she rushed to the phone.

Inuyasha jumped as his phone started to vibrate in his pant's pocket, he'd forgotten he'd had it on that setting and he decided he didn't like it.

"What do you want?" He said answering it. Kagome looked up from her meal and cocked her head at him. He shook his head and she shrugged returning to her sandwhich.

"Well, that's a nice greeting, but I guess I should expect it with you," Came Sango's voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. In case you're calling to check up , she's fine, we're out at lunch right now," He told her defensively. He was getting prepared to be chewed out by her, but in fact he got just the opposite.

"That's good. Look I just had this wild idea, that could work out," She told him. There was an indignant shout somewhere behind her and she sighed in exasperation. "Okay, it was Miroku's idea".

"Okay, so tell me," He said.

"Maybe Kagome should move in with you. I mean you've got the extra room, and it's obvious that you can take better care of her, and then you wouldn't have to worry about her so much". Inuyasha looked over at Kagome nervously as she watched him.

"Kagome, I'll be right back, I um forgot to get ketchup". He stood abruptly and headed for the men's restroom to continue his call.

"Now, tell me why you've suddenly changed your mind about taking care of her," He demanded. Sango sighed over the phone.

"I haven't, it's just. Kagome is so emotional now, and I feel like everything I say or do sets her off. I'm dating now and she's feeling so left out and lonely, I can only think she'll feel better staying with you. You guys are best friends, and you get along so well. Not to mention you're good at comforting her".

"But is Kagome going to like this. I mean this is great, I was thinking about inviting her myself, but-".

"Then do it, right now. Don't even tell her it was my idea-". There was another indignant shout over the hone and Sango sighed. "I mean, Miroku's idea. Just tell her you think it would be best for her, which it is. I'm sure she'll agree. It's the best choice for her".

Inuyasha scratched his head pensively and then let out a sigh. Sango was right, it was the best choice for Kagome. He could take care of her and they were close, and she wouldn't be alone every time Sango went out.

"All right, I guess this can work. But only if Kagome agrees, I don't want to force her into anything," He told her. Sango laughed.

"No of course not, but believe me I'm sure it will be fine".

"All right. I'll talk to you later". He hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. This was a good idea, it was best for Kagome and he would take care of her. The only problem was getting her to agree, which wouldn't be as easy as Sango believed.


	21. Going Home

Kagome stared at him for a long time, her mouth set in a thoughtful frown. Inuyasha just fidgeted nervously, he always hated when she was silent, and it usually meant either she was angry, depressed, or worrying about something. He knew she was probably all of those at the moment. 

"Well, what do you think?" He asked her again. Kagome blinked.

"No," She answered flatly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome balanced her head on her hand, letting her eyes drift to the window.

"Because, I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you. I hate it when I'm a bother to someone, I can't even stand bothering Sango with this. I just, don't want to," She told him after a long moment. Inuyasha felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and a twang in his chest. He'd always been the one to take care of her, and now when she needed him most, she was refusing his help.

"I've always been there for you. So what difference does it make now, I will take care of you," He told her. Kagome sighed, and sat up in her seat staring across the table at him pointedly.

"I don't want you too, this is something that I need to do for myself and by myself. I can't keep leaning on everyone, I hate it I feel like I owe so much and there isn't anyway I could ever give it back. I just, need to do this on my own, I don't want to be a little girl anymore".

Inuyasha fell silent and let his eyes stray from her intense gaze for a moment. He'd never thought about how she felt when it came to being taken care of, he'd never thought she didn't like that and felt so uneasy about it. She had always be the younger of them and he'd just fell into the natural big brother role, and now he just wanted to be there and be part of her pregnancy. This was the biggest part of her life now, and he felt almost as if she was denying him that chance to be part of it.

"Inuyasha, are you mad?"

"Keh, what do I care you don't need me in your life. That's fine, it's your deal". He looked up at her, and instantly regretted his words, when he saw the tears brimming her wide eyes. But pride got the better of him, and he didn't take them back, he just looked back to his food, and stuffed a fry in his mouth. Kagome didn't sit there for much longer; she just stood up silently and walked away. He heard the bell on the shop door ding happily as she left, and he looked up spotting her outside picking up a payphone by the road. She was probably calling Sango to pick her up, but he wasn't going to stop her, not even he wanted to be with himself at that moment.

"What an idiot, I can't believe he said something like that to her," Sango fumed. Miroku nodded in agreement, glancing to the couch in his living room where Kagome was taking a nap. She'd called an hour or so earlier asking for Sango, and then when they got back the water works started and she passed out afterward from exhaustion.

"I mean, you ask him to do one little thing that should make her happy and he screws it up. I, I just can not believe him".

"Just calm down, it'll work out. Kagome and him just need to calm down and then things will get better. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding or something," Miroku reassured her. Sango sighed again and took a seat in the kitchen chair.

"They are always misunderstanding each other. Or more like Inuyasha isn't listening and Kagome's losing her temper, it really is just a bit crazy," Sango said with a sigh. Miroku gave a noncommittal shrug and leaning back in his chair, and doing a balancing act on its back legs. Sango watched him with a bored expression.

"You know one of these days your just going to topple over, and do you know what I'm going to do?"

"No, what?" Miroku replied sardonically.

"Laugh my head off".

'So she's mad. Really mad, and once again I'm the idiot who caused it,' Inuyasha deduced. He was lying sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd collapsed there after he'd gotten home from a rather strenuous day of work and hadn't moved since. He glanced again at the answering machine blinking beside his bed. He knew at least half of those messages were from Sango or Miroku yelling at him about Kagome. And maybe a few from his father wondering where he was, and then if the world was really out to get him, maybe one from an ex-girlfriend who was back in town out to murder him.

"Ha, I'm pathetic," He laughed listlessly. He finally found the strength to roll over and off the bed, and made his way to the bathroom for a long soak in the shower.

'Maybe if I give her some room to breath for a little bit, she won't feel it necessary to say, strangle me with my own hair… or I could go and grovel. Or ignore the problem until it escalates or perhaps fades from memory…'

Inuyasha shook his head clear of his cumbersome thoughts, and focused instead on the steady stream of hot water streaming down on him. He leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower wall and closed his eyes. He just needed to think about something else, something that wouldn't give him a headache. Something like…

'Cars… yeah, cars are great,' He thought with a smile.

Kagome sat up in her bed and glanced across the dark dorm room to the bed where Sango was fast asleep. She felt bad for ending Sango's time with Miroku, the two of them had been getting along so well and now she wished she hadn't been being so selfish.

'Sango's being so kind and helpful, I feel as if I'm taking advantage of her generosity. Gods, I'm so stupid'. Kagome sighed dejectedly and reached over to turn the light on beside her bed. She got up and made her way over to her dresser and pulled open the top draws.

'I don't know what to do, so I'm just going to go back to my mother's. It's not fair to Sango if I stay and cause problems for her,' She thought. She reached under her bed to retrieve her suitcase and started packing some essentials, before closing it. She wrote a short note to Sango explaining where she was going, but not why and then she left quietly, slipping out the door.


	22. A Mother's Word

Author's Note: A tragedy has stuck, my computer crashed and that's why there hasn't been any updates. To say that I am deeply sorry can not express how sad I feel to have lost all the work I put into those next few chapters, that I had been happily awaiting to update. I'm only getting to tell you now of my computer problems, though the tragedy happened months ago. I will now be collecting the last few chapter of each of the stories I have posted and will work hard to write the next chapters of each of them. I do not know if I will be able to post them because the computer I am now using is very tempermetal and old. Hopefully in the very near future I will be recieving a new computer as a long awaited graduation gift, but until then there will be no more updates, on any of my stories. I am deeply, deeply sorry to the fans ofthese stories and I would like to apologize for this horrible occurence. Please be patient, I hope much sooner then later, I will be able to post chapters again. Thank you for your support, and for enjoying my stories. You Rock!

Sango had panicked when she woke up to find Kagome missing from her bed, and in a moment of frantic she reached for her phone to call Inuyasha, hoping that she was there, but instead she found the short note Kagome had left her. It was simple and clean, but not enough to set aside Sango's worries.

"I can't believe she'd just up and leave like that. Even if she went to her mothers, I just don't know what this girl is thinking," Sango said to herself, shaking her head. She made a decision that she'd head over to Kagome's mothers after her morning classes to try and convince the girl to come back to the dorm.

Asuka had welcomed her daughter back with open arms, wondering what had brought her back home after her excitement of finally leaving the house. It was unexpected and though she was happy to have her home, she worried what the real reason for her return was.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Asuka asked, as Kagome came to sit at the kitchen table. The weary red-eyed gaze she wore, told her mother that she didn't, but Kagome smiled anyway and nodded quietly.

"Well, that's good. I made some eggs and toast for you, though I don't know if you're up to it," Asuka continued, trying to start a light conversation. Kagome smiled at her mother genuinely.

"I'll eat it anyway, because I'm starving," She told her with a smile. Asuka laughed lightly, and handed her daughter a plate with eggs and toast.

"That's good to hear, it shows your getting over your morning sickness".

"Yeah, I guess".

They sat in silence for a long while, Asuka watched her daughter her careworn eyes trailing across Kagome's flushed cheeks, and her red eyes. It looked as though she had been crying, but she didn't know why.

"Sweetheart, you'd tell me if something was wrong right? You know it's no good to keep it inside," Asuka said after a long time. Kagome looked up, her eyes slightly wide, before she let out a sigh.

"I-Inuyasha asked me to move in with him".

"Well, I think that's wonderful. He is your best friend, right?" Kagome nodded solemnly and then sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, but. But I'd hate to put that burden on him, he's so busy working and with his own schoolwork. I don't want to get in the way, I had already felt like such a pain for Sango and I didn't want to burden anyone," Kagome told her. Asuka smiled kindly and reached across the table to grasp her daughter's hand that rested there.

"Sweetheart, do you really think that Inuyasha would have offered if he was afraid of you being to much for him? Kagome, he's your best friend and he cares for you so much, and he just wants to take care of you. He's not worried about you being a burden he doesn't care about that. As for Sango, did she ever tell you, that you were to much for her to handle?" When Kagome remained silent, Asuka chuckled lightly, patting her daughter's hand in reassurance.

"See now, no worries".

"She's gone back home, and it's all because of you Inuyasha. You really hurt her when you said that. I can't believe you," Sango shouted. Inuyasha cowered slightly and took a seat on Kagome's cold bed.

"She's the one who told me she didn't want my help," He muttered helplessly. Sango smacked her forehead and glared at him.

"Do you always suffer from constant stupidity? Because too bad for you, they have yet to discover a treatment," Sango yelled. "You can't possibly tell me that you, of all people just gave up. What happened to your hard headed, stubbornness?"

"Shut up, already. Okay, I get it, I messed up big time," Inuyasha shouted back. Sango crossed her arms and sat down on her bed, a caustic look on her face.

"So, now what are you going to do about?" She asked. Inuyasha took a minute to think it over, and he thought through a few excuses, because he knew that apologizing to Kagome was going to be extremely painful.

He was just standing there, fidgeting anxiously. And he had been for at least ten minutes. Kagome had noticed him while she had been washing some dishes in the kitchen sink, and it just so happened her kitchen window gave a perfect view of the front door. She was almost amused at his predicament, and she scolded herself when she laughed as he raised his fist for a third time to knock, before chickening out. He'd never been to good at apologizing, when it was a severe case such as this, and Kagome would have still been fuming and sad about his words, had she not had that discussion with her mother.

'Just knock stupid,' She thought, watching as he raised his arm again. She rolled her eyes, as he lowered it with a scowl and cursed aloud to himself. He spun on his heel and was about to leave when the front door opened, and Kagome saw her mother standing there with a smile. Inuyasha paled, and she let herself giggled before she shut off the sink and finished drying her dish.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's here to see you". Her mother shouted to her a moment later. Kagome smiled to herself and dried her hands before she headed into the living room where the said person was waiting for her looking rather jumpy. Kagome smiled at her mother and gave her a nod for to sign it was okay for her to leave.

"So, how have you been?" Kagome asked, after her mother left the room. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyebrow's raised.

"You're not mad still?" He asked, slightly surprised. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I've had time to cool down, and think things over," She replied. Inuyasha nodded, and then Kagome smiled at him and pulled him over to the couch to sit. Kagome sat Indian style facing him, and Inuyasha twisted to face her, one leg hanging off to the side.

"So, by you saying you've thought things over. Does that mean you'll move in with me?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Kagome bit her lip pensively and let her eye drift off to the window.

"I don't know. It really is a big decision," She told him after a while. Inuyasha nodded, leaning into the couch.

"I know, but I can take care of you. And I want to," He said to her. Kagome smiled affectionately and nodded.

"I know, and thanks. But I want you to be sure about this; because once I move in I'm not moving back out. It's to much of a hassle," Kagome replied. Inuyasha snorted, and met her gaze.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure". Kagome laughed and lunged forward, giving him a big bear hug. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then returned it.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes". Kagome snorted in his ear.

"Well, duh".


	23. A Taste Of Normal

They started the move on early Saturday morning, packing Kagome's things from the dorm, then shuttling them over to Inuyasha's apartment, to the spare bedroom that would now be hers.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Miroku grumbled. Sango turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you complaining again?" She asked. Miroku sighed, shaking his head and gripped the sides of his box tighter as they made it up the final steps to the third floor. Miroku groaned.

"Why didn't we take the elevator again?" He asked. Sango sighed.

"Because Kagome and Inuyasha were in there already and we all couldn't fit with these boxes," Sango replied.

"Why didn't we wait for the elevator to come back down?" Miroku asked. Sango's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Because we want to get this job done as soon as possible, so we have time to go on a date later, with all four of us," She told him, through gritted teeth. Miroku let out a tired sigh.

"Right," was his reply. Sango shook her head and came to a stop dropping her box as they came to Inuyasha's door. The elevator door down the hall binged and the doors slid open. The sound that bounced down the hall to their ears was of two angry voices.

"Just let me take that, you can't carry that much," Inuyasha was shouting. Kagome stepped out of the elevator carrying one box with another smaller one on top. Her face was flushed and her hair a mess.

"I can to, it's very easy, now hurry up before the door shuts on you," She yelled back. Inuyasha came out, holding two huge boxes, his head partially hidden behind them.

" Give me one of those, it's too much for you, do you want to hurt yourself?" Inuyasha was still nagging. Kagome turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, that's real mature," Sango laughed. Kagome smiled as she spotted them and shook her head.

"I don't care, I've just about had enough of his over-protective attitude. Like I can't carry one box without hurting myself," Kagome complained. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on her and dropped his boxes to the floor, before he went to open the door.

"You be careful with those, or you'll regret it if you break anything," Kagome scolded him. Sango hid a smile behind her hand as the two started to argue again. With the two of them moving into together, things were certainly going to be interesting for their neighbors, in fact she almost felt bad for them.

When they finished with the boxes, Kagome and Sango took liberty in packing away Kagome's clothes in her closet and dresser, then put the sheets on her bed. The two boys sat in the living room, watching a television movie, and complaining about girls and their stuff.

"I think I'm what you call a minimalist, I don't think I would ever like to have to much unnecessary crap around me," Inuyasha was saying as the girls came into the room. Sango and Kagome snorted at his comment on the fact that his kitchen was unreasonable stocked with ramen noodles and the fact that pictures and car posters seemed to crop up on every other surface in his dwellings.

"Well, we're all set to go out. Any requests as to where we want to go?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled and sat up quickly.

"Not anywhere you'd like to go, because it's most likely a strip joint," Sango grumbled, before Miroku had a chance to make a request. Inuyasha snorted at this as he got up and grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"Anywhere with food is fine, I'm starving," He said. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Well, that's specific. I guess we can go to the usual place, who's up for Italian?" Kagome asked. There was a muttering of agreement, and then they all shuffled out the door, heading for their favorite Italian restaurant, Felix's Pizza House.

Author's Note: A long time I know, but finally I got these chapters to my new computer. I'll be updating A Hanyou reborn, Kagomes change of heart as soon as I fixthe little problem of a missing chapter, so hopefully you can enjoy them. I've also got one or two new stories I'm going to rework a little bit before posting. But Yeah! Finally I'm back, and hopefully I'll get at least a few reviews... but no flames please, my ego's been bruised enough! But anyway, Read, enjoy, and please, please review! YOU ROCK!


	24. Month Six and Baby Names

He shifted again in his seat, and gazed out the window at the passing cars, as his fingers tapped to the beat on the radio. Kagome had told him to wait in the car, that she would be quick. She had just run into the doctor's office, to pick up the sonogram pictures and told him he didn't need to come. Inuyasha reached to fiddle with the radio surfing through a few channels before he stopped on a heavy metal channel. He looked back at the doors of the building, and then let out a sigh.

"Come on Kag," He grumbled, clutching the steering wheel. He didn't feel like being patient, it wasn't fun just waiting, he hated waiting. He realized he was gripping the wheel a little tight and let go, cracking his knuckles.

"This is so boring"

Kagome came out then and he sat up in his seat, watching her as she came down the steps. She had changed over the few months they'd been living together, her stomach now bulged, but she hid it well by wearing his shirts, which were loose on her. She smiled at him as she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Want to see my baby?" She asked, her voice bubbling with excitement. Inuyasha smiled and she pulled out a filmy black sheet from the manila envelope she'd been holding.

"Where's the baby?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed and pointed to a blurb on the sheet.

"There's its head, and then down here are the feet, and right here is the heart," She said. Inuyasha watched as her finger traced the outline of the baby, pointing it out. He couldn't see the baby, but he didn't say anything, because Kagome looked so happy, as she looked down at the black pictures.

"Did you find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him with a shake of her head.

"No, I want it to be a surprise, I'll love this baby if it's a boy or a girl. Besides, I love surprises"

"Yeah, well I'm hoping for a boy. So I can teach him everything I know," Inuyasha replied. Kagome laughed, her cheeks flushed. She seemed to always be flushed now, her disposition cheery and calm. Being six months along now, she was well past her morning sickness, and crankiness, to a point. But she definitely didn't feel as emotional unstable as she had in the first few months.

"So, what are you up to today?" Kagome asked, settling in her seat. She reached to tug the seatbelt across herself, holding the bottom half tucked beneath her belly.

"Work, work, and more work. I'll be gone most of the day, so you'll be on your own, unless of course Sango comes to visit you or something," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled, reaching forward top change the radio station to something more soothing.

"Keh, stop doing that, I'd like to for once be able to enjoy my own music," He grouched. Kagome looked over at him with a smile.

"That crap isn't good for the baby, or my head. I don't understand how you can listen to it," Was her retort. Inuyasha grumbled again, not willing to get into that argument again, she always won out in the end.

Sango lifted the book into her hand, and opened it letting the pages ruffle past her fingers before she stopped on one page with a jab of her finger. Her eyes skimmed the page, and word under her finger.

"Elizabeth," She said. Kagome looked up from the small note book she had balanced on her lap, the pencil she was holding, tapping against her chin in thought.

"It's a good name, though I'd rather something a little more interesting," She said. Sango laughed and closed the book again, opening it once more, before jabbing her finger inside to stop on a page once more.

"Julian," She read. Kagome's eyes lit up and she quickly jotted the name down.

"Adorable. Not very traditional, but cute all the same," She said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"If you want a traditional name, maybe we should be looking in the Japanese baby name book, not the American one," Sango replied. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, but I might find one in here I like, besides this is fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe for the first hour, but now we're bordering on the third hour, and you've got a list that fills five pages. You'll never be able to decide" Kagome pouted at her friend, glancing down at the notebook full of names before her.

"Yes I will, besides naming a child is a big thing. It has to be the perfect name. I don't want to ever regret naming my child. This is important," Kagome said in a huffy tone. Sango sighed heavily.

"I know that, but can we please take a break, there's only so much searching a girl can do"

"Fine, but what do you want to do instead?" Kagome asked. Sango glanced at the clock in the kitchen visible from her seat.

"Um, I've actually got a date in a half an hour. Maybe I can come back afterward, and we can look again?" Sango asked. Kagome blinked, and then let out a giggle.

"Silly, you should have told me you had plans today, and I wouldn't have made you stay so long. Now hurry on home and get ready for Miroku," She scolded. Sango grinned gratefully before she got to her feet. She gave Kagome a quick hug, before grabbing her purse and jacket, waiting by the door.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Kagome waved a hand at her, and Sango laughed, before leaving. After she was gone, Kagome picked up the baby book from where Sango had left it, leafing through a few pages before pausing to glance down a page.

"Evan . . . " She smiled, picking up her pencil again. "That's a good one"


	25. Overtime

"Damn it all"

There was a loud clattering as the wrench Inuyasha had been using was flung from beneath the car and skidded across the cement floor. He grumbled as he rolled out from under it, his face splattered by oil. He'd been working for what seemed like forever on this car, and he was about to give it up. He reached for the rag he'd stuck in a belt loop of his work outfit, and wiped the oil away.

"I would appreciate if you didn't abuse the tools" Inuyasha jumped at the voice, getting to his feet to look over the car top to where Greg stood holding the so-called abused wrench. He scowled and then let out a haggard breath.

"Sorry, lost my temper," He apologized. Greg chuckled tossing the tool in the air and catching it again.

"It happens to the best of us. So you about done?" He asked. Inuyasha made a sound in the back of his throat and grimaced.

"No, I'm not getting anywhere. I'm just about stumped as what to do," he replied. Greg nodded, coasting toward him, and patting him on the back.

"You head home, I'll take over. Besides you've done enough overtime, I'm beginning to think you're trying to stay away from home"

Inuyasha glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and hissed a few curses. He's been off work for three hours now, and he hadn't even realized.

"Thanks Greg, I'll see you tomorrow" He didn't wait for his reply as he walked off quickly. He was determined to get home now and make sure Kagome didn't think he'd abandoned her.

He heard their voices before he'd even opened the door, and he smiled knowing Kagome hadn't probably even realized he'd been gone longer than expected. He pushed open the door to find her and her blonde haired friend Amber, sitting on the couch, both laughing at something.

"Welcome home," Kagome announced. She had been facing the door, and she smiled at him with brimming, mirthful eyes.

"Yeah, hi" He replied. Kagome blinked her face taking on a more concerned temperament.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Inuyasha waved a dismissive hand and tossed his keys onto the table by the door.

"Just a long day. I'm going to get cleaned up" He said, before he left the room. Kagome turned back to Amber, smiling.

"Poor guy, he works a lot. I feel bad, I wish he'd let me get a job," She sighed. Amber smiled at her friend and reached across to pat her hand where it lay on her leg.

"Don't worry hun, I'm sure he doesn't want you to strain yourself. You are caring a baby after all"

Kagome nodded, grinning back at her, her hand trailing up to her stomach. Amber had come to find her living in Inuyasha's apartment, after asking her mother about her condition. Kagome had been reluctant at first to tell the girl the complete story, but Amber had already come to figure most of it out. Kagome was thankful for her now, because the girl had been such a good friend. Amber had even gotten Kouga in trouble with his father, and he had been forced to move back home, so that his parents could keep an eye on him, and make sure he didn't waste his education.

"I can't believe in a few months time, I'll be coming home with a baby. I'm a little bit scared," Kagome admitted. Amber laughed and sat back against the cushions.

"Who wouldn't be, having a child changes everything, but I'm sure you know that" She replied. "But I can tell you'll be a good mother, you're just that type of person"

"Thanks" Kagome let out another sigh, her hand still on her stomach. The phone rang then, making them both jump. Kagome got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, the fair Kagome, would you please get Inuyasha for me?" Kagome laughed.

"I'm afraid dear Miroku, that he is taking a shower, shall I have him call you back?"

"Of course, and thank you" There was a click and then the tone sounded. Kagome let out a huff and placed the phone back on it's cradle.

"So what are your plans now that Inuyasha is back?" Amber asked. Kagome didn't sit back down, but made her way into the kitchen to make Inuyasha a quick snack. Amber got up to follow, leaning over the small window that looked into the kitchen.

"Well, he's accompanying my mother and I to look at some cribs. But I haven't really anything else to do after that" She replied. Amber nodded, balancing her hand on her head.

"Well, maybe we could go out to lunch afterward, I'll meet you somewhere. I haven't talked to your mother in so long," Amber offered. Kagome smiled and glanced over her shoulder from the stove to smile.

"That sounds fine, I'm sure my mother would love to hear how college is going. Besides that means Inuyasha can head home to relax, and we can have some girl time," She said.

"Good, all right. Well, I'm gonna go and leave you two be. You call me when you've decided somewhere, okay?"

"Right, I will" Amber nodded and then went to grab her coat and purse. She pulled open the door and waved a final good-bye before leaving. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom then, a billow of steam following him out. He scratched at his wet head, a long silver mane falling down his bare back. He looked up at the smell of cooking ramen, and grinned.

"I'm starving, and that smells great," He commented. Kagome laughed, turning to glance at him. She froze a second, raising an eyebrow at him being clad only in his jeans.

"My hair's wet," He retorted. "I didn't want to get my shirt wet"

"You know, instead of air drying it, you can towel it and then blow dry it. I honestly don't see why you hate blow dryers so much" Inuyasha snorted as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"They make my hair all fluffy and shit. I hate looking like a poodle," He replied. Kagome snorted at the image and then shook her head.

"I can make it not fluffy. Let me try it, besides I don't want you walking around with a wet shirt while we're out in the chilly weather, you'll get sick"

"You're not touching my hair, I'll take the cold" He replied adamantly.

"You're just being a baby, I won't hurt you I promise and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Keh, whatever"


	26. Singed Hair and Baby Cribs

Inuyasha leaned away again as the heat of the hair dryer came to close to the back of his neck, making him cringe as the skin there heated unpleasantly.

"That's hot," He whined. Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling away the dryer again to go over his hair with a comb. Inuyasha shifted again and she had to resist the temptation to tug on his hair to make him stay still.

"You're worse than any kid I've ever met, I can't believe how fidgety you are," Kagome huffed. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't get to close with that hot air, it's burning my neck. I can smell the singed hair's," He grumbled. Kagome laughed and tugged the comb down his length of hair, before clicking off the hair dryer and dropping it and her comb on the bureau behind her.

"Baby, I'm done now, so you can go get ready," She sighed. Inuyasha stood quickly and then left her room, giving her the evil eye over his shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes once again before kicking the door shut with her foot and turning to get dressed for her outing with her mother.

Kagome felt her mother hovering nearby, clucking her tongue at this or that. Kagome tried not to snap at her knowing she wasn't trying to be annoying, she was just commenting on the over priced cribs, and her choices.

"This is nice, and it can be turned into a bed for when the baby is old enough," Kagome said, pointedly glancing at Inuyasha. Her mother picked at the price tag her eyes widening.

"Kagome this is a lot of money, wouldn't you rather one of the ones on sale, over there" Her mother lifted a finger to direct her vision to the small set up of half priced cribs. Kagome let out a deep breath and smiled patiently at her mother.

"Mama, we went over this already. Those cribs aren't safe, I told you about that article I read, remember, they're on sale now because they are trying to get rid of them," Kagome said evenly. Her mother tilted her head before she let out a breath or air.

"Alright honey, I just was worried about you spending too much on a crib when there are so many other things you'll need as well, like a changing bed, and a rocking chair," She replied, counting the items off on her fingers. Kagome smiled at her and shook her head.

"I know Mama, but this bed is good because it grows with the kid, so we won't have to buy another bed for a while, see Mama. I know what I'm doing" Inuyasha glanced between the two of them, quite lost as what to do, so he just kept his mouth shut and stared off down the aisle, his eyes scanning the other few couples wandering around. He watched as a young woman was tugged down the aisle by her over-excited five year old girl. A small smile found his lips as he watched the girl jump up and down pointing at a pink crib with ruffles around its edges.

"Inuyasha!" His head whipped around, and he blinked as Kagome let out a huff.

"Um, yeah?"

"I was talking to a wall I guess. Mama went to find a guy to get us one of these cribs from the back, I was asking you if you wanted to look at the changing tables or if you wanted to call it quits," Kagome said again. Inuyasha shrugged his eyes straying back to the little girl and her mother.

"Lets call it a day, you have that lunch date with Amber, right?" He said looking back to her. Kagome nodded, her fingers curling over the edge of the bed as she saw what he had been watching.

"Yeah..." Her lips twitched down to a frown as she glanced around, seeing all the other young couples. All the other daddy's and mommy's.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up to him, her eyes shining.

"My baby isn't going to have a daddy..."

"Don't be stupid, you're baby will have better. Your baby has me" Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, her sadness quickly forgotten.

"Right, I feel bad for her already," She sighed. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow, before shrugging and reaching to grasp her hand, tugging her down the aisle to where they spotted her mother badgering the poor boy who was staggering under the weight of the crib box, trying to get it on a trolley.


	27. Auntie Amber

Inuyasha took his leave from the girl's, leaving them downtown to meet with Amber while he took the newly bought crib to their apartment. He dialed Miroku's number as he drove praying the man would meet him at his building to help him get the crib up to his apartment.

"Hello?" Inuyasha did a double take for a minute when he heard Sango answer, before he let out a sigh and smiled knowingly.

"Hey Sango, is Miroku there, or did he leave knowing I'd be calling him for help," Inuyasha asked. Sango chuckled and he listened in the background as another voice, deeper and male was buzzing with complaint.

"He's here, but I'll send him over" She told him. Inuyasha smiled at the louder protests from the background, before chuckling and thanking her.

Amber sat back watching the older woman as she prattled on about how Kagome was so grown up, and how impressed she was by her daughter. Kagome looked rather on edge, her eyes narrowing as she watched her mother gesturing enthusiastically and telling some silly story about how Kagome had gotten stuck in a tree. Inuyasha had been the one to rescue her of course, the two were near inseparable since they day they met.

"You two are real close, aren't you?" Amber asked, her blue eyes watching Kagome intently. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," She admitted. Amber raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more, as Kagome mother started again on another story. Through out the rest on the meal Kagome got the distinct feeling that Amber was starting to get silly ideas in her head, just like Sango. Silly ideas that included her and Inuyasha being everything other than friends.

"Why is it that I'm always suckered into these laborious activities," Miroku grumbled as he held the crib while Inuyasha opened the door. His fingers were starting to ache, as well as his wrists, and his back was slightly damp with sweat. "And why the hell are you taking so long opening that damn door!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, pushing open the door and taking a side of the crib walking backwards into the apartment, and picking his way towards Kagome's room.

"You are such a wimp, I should of just asked Sango, I'm sure she could of handled this without a single peep of complaint," Inuyasha joked. Miroku huffed indignantly.

"Are you saying my girlfriend is more of a man than I am?"

"You better hope that statement doesn't get back to her, or you'll be in big trouble" Inuyasha snorted.

"If you say one word of it, I'll tell Kagome that you secretly lust after her"

Inuyasha snorted again, raising an eyebrow. "Like she'd believe a word from your mouth"

"I'm quite insulted at your insinuation, I would never lie to our dearest Kagome"

"Quit spewing hot air and hold this while I get the door"

Kagome came to a stop at another baby display, fingering at the pink ruffled dresses on sale, and the baby blue overalls. Her mother had left them to themselves, going home to rest her feet, declaring that baby shopping was quit exhausting. Kagome insisted they spend some time together, and shop around.

"These are so cute," She cooed. Amber giggled and picked up a dress, holding it over Kagome's protruding belly.

"Your baby is going to be the cutest thing, are you hoping for a girl or boy?"

"I don't really have a preference, I'll love the baby no matter what. I could never decide between having a girl or boy, they both would be fun," Kagome sighed. Amber smiled, hanging the dress back up.

"How am I going to by you a baby shower gift if I don't know whether to get pink or blue," She complained. Kagome blinked at her, then shook her head.

"You don't have to get me anything. I mean it," She protested. Amber laughed and reached for a set of light yellow and orange socks.

"I want to, besides you can't get everything yourself, you'll be broke just buying the big things. Your baby deserves the best, and I intended to get my little niece or nephew everything they desire"

Kagome looked up at her in surprise her eyes shining wetly at her proclamation. Amber reached out to squeeze her hand, laughing again.

"Just because my idiot brother doesn't accept this baby as his, I'm not going to do the same. I'm excited because in a way this makes us like sisters, and I've always wanted to be an aunt"

"Are you serious? You want to be Auntie Amber?" Kagome asked, her fingers curling over Ambers. The blonde girl laughed and tilted her head to the side.

"There was never a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be, your family now, now matter if the father denies it" Kagome was silent for a few moments before she smiled brilliantly, tears glistening unshed in her eyes.

"Thanks, Auntie Amber"


	28. Lamaze, Just Breath

"I give up, I can't do this!"

Inuyasha was about to give up as well, his lifted his throbbing finger to his mouth, and glared again at the useless directions, that were suppose to be idiot proof.

"Let's just take a break and try again afterward, don't stress out over this, it's bad for the baby," Sango scolded. Kagome glared at her, her grip on the railing of the crib tightening.

"Don't start, I don't need to hear that lecture again" She complained. Inuyasha snorted, happy to have her bad attitude off his back for once. Kagome sent him an evil eye, before she struggled to her feet, stepping over the pieces of the crib, before exiting the room.

"Better go watch her and make sure she doesn't try to make any weird concoctions for her cravings," Inuyasha said. Sango made a face, remembering watching her friend dip chips in yogurt earlier.

"Right, I'll do that," She replied, hurrying to her feet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glanced back at the directions, letting out a deep breath.

"Why are these things so complicated?" He grumbled. He glanced at the clock beside Kagome's bed, gauging his time left before work. He had another hour to try and figure this out, and not damage all his fingers in the process.

"Let's try this again"

Kagome was now on the verge of month seven, so close to the due date yet far enough away that she wasn't panicking yet. Inuyasha went with her to her night time lamaze classes, sometimes though Sango would have to go or Amber, in case he worked late. She didn't mind so much, she knew he was working so much so he could buy the baby everything it would need. She felt bad, and useless when it came to that sometimes, that she wasn't even able to provide for her own baby, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to get a job, so she was stuck.

"Now everyone take deep breaths, through the nose and let it out the mouth," The instructor was a middle aged woman, with a bob of black hair, and a nice smile. Her voice was soothing and slow, like a lullaby. "This will help you to calm yourself when the contractions come, so long as you remember to do them"

A few woman who'd already had a child or two chuckled at this, their husbands frowning and wincing at the memories. Kagome heard some of the other woman talk about what abuse their husbands had to take during the birthing process, fists and shouts, even one or two broken or sprained fingers. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha was prepared and that she didn't hurt him too much.

"Kagome, you're not concentrating" Inuyasha's voice filtered through her thoughts, she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, her head against his shoulder where he sat behind her to support her. She smiled at him, and winked before getting back to her breathing, closing her eyes to try and relax.

"Susan," Kagome cracked open an eye to watch as the instructor went to answer the young secretary at the door. She slipped through the door, and closed it behind her. Kagome wondered what it was about, her head titling in question. Inuyasha looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. He sighed.

"You've got the attention span of a cocker spaniel" He snorted. Kagome let out a huff, and glared up at him.

"And you're not a very supportive coach, I should of just asked Amber to come with me," She grumbled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, before he stopped feeling a kick under his palm, where his hand rested against her stomach. Kagome smiled at his reaction, seeing that quirk of his lips, as he shifted to feel for another kick.

"You never can get enough of that, can you?" She asked. Inuyasha looked away, quickly moving his hands to her sides, a faint pink high on his cheeks.

"No it's just..."He trailed off, and sighed. "It's a boy, I know it for sure"

"Oh, really? And how do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, like any girl could kick that hard" He scoffed. Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. Their instructor came in then, looking slightly miffed.

"Alright class looks like were getting cut short tonight. I'm afraid my babysitters decided she can't handle my two year old, like its that hard," She grumbled the last part, already heading to gather her things. Kagome giggled lightly, as Inuyasha helped her up. Inuyasha told her to get her things, and then ran to the bathroom.

Miroku's pocket buzzed and he jumped, dropping the side of the banner he had been holding. Sango glared across at him, balanced precariously on a stool, her end ready to be tacked up.

"Sorry, my phone," He said before he answered. He grimaced as a loud voice reverberated into his ear, and looked at Sango before handing it to her. She looked at him peculiarly, before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sango!" She held the phone away at the panicked yell, and glared at Miroku.

"Yes, Inuyasha, what's the matter?" She asked. She listened as he told her, before she looked at Miroku and then let out a sigh.

"Stall her you dummy, your works nearby right? Well say you need to run a last minute thing and whatever. We need at least another twenty or thirty minutes," She replied. She laughed and hung up the phone, tossing it to her useless boyfriend.

"Hurry up and put up that banner, I'll go tell the others that they'll be here soon"


	29. The Best Family

Kagome sighed leaning back in her seat as she waited for Inuyasha. He said he'd be quick running his little errand, that she didn't need to bother coming in with him. Well, had she known he'd be half an hour she would of demanded to be taken home first. She grumbled to herself before she reached for the handle of her door and pushed it open, with a strength she didn't know she had. She slammed the door and stomped up to the lit glass door to the shop part of the car service place.

"Hello?" She called. In the back there was a burst of laughter and she set her face with a scowl, marching toward the sound. As she approached the open door, she saw Inuyasha perched on the edge of a desk, his chuckles rumbling out of his chest as he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. Kagome lost her steam seeing his cheery disposition.

"Inuyasha?" She called to him. He shot of the desk with such a speed Kagome thought for a second he'd of flown. He looked up at her guiltily from the floor where he'd landed, and then clambered back to his feet.

"Sorry Kagome, I forgot you were waiting in the car" He rushed to say. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, folding her arms, her stomach sticking out with the action.

"Well, at least I know you care" He sputtered as she turned to his employer smiling sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," She said. Greg stood and reached across the desk to offer her his hand, she took it, and he pulled back, his eyes scanning her up and down.

"Names Greg, if you don't mind my asking, how far along are you?" He asked. Kagome blushed, her hands shifting to her stomach, in reflex.

"Just seven months this week" She said quietly. Greg smiled, nodding. From his desk he picked up a picture frame, holding out for her to see.

"I've got two kids myself, cute little rascals" He said, as Kagome grasped the frame, holding it closer to her face to look at the children in the picture. A boy and girl, with their fathers messy blonde hair stared back at her, both grinning.

"They are cute, how old?"

"Ray is ten, and Mai is going to be seven this month," Greg replied. Kagome smiled replacing the frame on the desk. Greg reached to straighten it out.

"I just came in to tell him that I'd want two weeks off when the baby is born, so I can stay home to help you. That's why I've been working so much this past month," Inuyasha told her. Kagome's eyes flickered to him and back to Greg to confirm this. He nodded and Kagome giggled.

"I can't imagine you trying to handle a newborn, but you're so sweet to think ahead like that," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and shrugged sheepishly. He winked at Greg and then took Kagome's elbow, directing her to the door.

"Well, we should go now, since my business is taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow Greg," He said. Kagome waved goodbye to him over her shoulder as Inuyasha pushed her out the door.

Kagome shifted as Inuyasha fumbled with his keys, dropping them a second time and letting out a curse. She eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything, knowing he was probably still embarrassed about forgetting her in the car when he was talking to Greg. He finally fitted the key to the door and twisted it, the small click sounded as the door unlocked. He smiled and pushed the door open for Kagome, allowing her in before him. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to look for the light switch. The room flooded with light, and Kagome sucked in a breath of air seeing the banner hung across the wall opposite her.

"Surprise!"

Kagome smiled at her friends, her heart racing in her chest with excitement. Miroku, Sango, Amber, and her mother all stood at the wall under the banner that proclaimed, 'Congratulations On Reaching Month Seven' in big bubble letters. Most likely written out by Sango and Amber.

"You guys, what is this for?" Kagome asked. Her mother smiled and rushed forward to help her out of her coat, taking her purse from her as well.

"Sweetheart, this is a baby shower for you. And also a celebration of you reaching month seven, you deserve some time to celebrate" Her mother told her. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who gave her a lopsided grin.

"So, was this your idea?" She asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"It depends, are you accusing me of something bad or good?" Kagome snorted.

"Well, I did say I didn't want a party" Inuyasha winced. "But, I'm glad you didn't listen"

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Amber exclaimed. She rushed forward grasping Kagome's hand and then dragging her down the hallway towards her room.

The walls had been painted a deep amber a shade darker than a certain someone's eyes. The crib had been finished and set against the wall beside the window, a changing table on the other side of the window, and then beside her bed was a comfy looking rocking chair. Kagome new she was close to tears, her vision going foggy, but if she blinked she knew the tears would fall.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe you guys did this," She said in a wavering voice. Amber wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"It was all Inuyasha's idea, but Sango and I picked out the color scheme. We figured yellow was a neutral color, since you don't know if the baby's a boy or girl," Amber told her. Kagome laughed and glanced at her other friend. Miroku and her were standing shoulder to shoulder, her mother to their right, and in the doorway Inuyasha leaned against the frame watching her.

"It's wonderful, perfect" She told them. She laughed and walked around, checking out the crib and changing table, then trying out the rocking chair, her hands resting on her stomach.

"I'm so happy and lucky to have such wonderful people surround me. This baby is going to have the best family"


	30. The Trouble With Buckles And Bellies

Kagome gave a withering glare at her foot that lay just out of her reach. Her fingers clenched against her protruding belly as she thought of another way she could reach that mocking foot and the buckle of her shoe that needed to be fastened. She had been struggling for the better part of ten minutes to fasten that stubborn buckle, but her damned belly got in the way every time. She let out a frustrated sigh blowing the bangs from her eyes as she felt herself losing her temper.

"I will not let you defeat me," She huffed. She took a few shorts breaths and then lunged forward again, struggling to reach the strap and slip it through the buckle, she was so close this time. It slipped from her grasp once again and she let out a screech of annoyance.

"Inuyasha!" She bellowed, desperately.

From his room Inuyasha jumped up at the shout, successfully knocking over a lamp in his rush to get to Kagome. His heart racing and thoughts pouring through his mind. She was eight months pregnant, and each time she bellowed for him he seemed to be breaking more things around his house. He couldn't help but worry, since she was so close to her due date, only one more month until the baby arrived.

"Are you in pain? Is the baby coming, should I call 911?" he asked in concern skidding into the living room. He looked at Kagome who was sitting livid on the couch. His panic subsided as she lifted her left foot and pointed at it accusingly.

"It won't buckle," She grumbled. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, his thoughts of panic easing to a halt. He chuckled lightly under his breath and approached the huffy girl, grasping her ankle and setting her foot against his chest as he did the buckle for her.

"There, all better," He said patronizingly, patting her foot. Kagome glared at him and yanked her foot back, before she got to her feet shuffling past him in the waddle she had been reduced to over the past month.

"Shut up, now lets go before you make me late for my appointment," She groused. Inuyasha muttered a few choice words under his breath as he followed her out of the apartment, closing the door after himself.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh his body slipping into a slouch in his seat at the booth he and Miroku were now sharing. His friend chuckled at the action and eyed the half asleep man across from him.

"Perhaps we should reschedule, so you don't fall asleep in your dinner," Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha crack open an eye to glare at him.

"If I wasn't so exhausted I'd throttle you. You try taking care of Kagome for one week, then we'll see who's falling asleep in their dinner," He retorted. Miroku nodded and returned to looking at his menu.

"Ah, yes. How is Kagome by the way?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha snorted contemptuously and let out another long-winded sigh.

"Moody, bossy, whiny, and getting on my last nerve. I had no idea pregnant women could be so difficult," He replied. Miroku nodded, keeping his snicker to himself.

"Yes, they are. But I'm sure that once this is over everything will be wonderful. Kagome is never so bossy or whiny, so for these past nine months its like she's been making up for her whole nineteen years of life. She'll be back to normal in no time," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him with an incredulous look, before closing his eyes again.

"Right, and then I'll have to take care of a whiny, temperamental, newborn who does nothing but cry, poop, and eat, oh and make my life a living hell"

"Really Inuyasha, if you don't think you can handle it, ask her to move out. I'm sure her mother would love to have her daughter back," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up at this, guilt shining clearly on his face has he reached up to smack a hand to his face before letting it slid down and back onto the table.

"I don't want that," He said after a pause. He shook his head and then rested it back against the cushioned booth behind him.

"I thought so. I know your just tired right now, but I'm sure everything will get better in time," Miroku told him. Inuyasha sighed once again, and closed his eyes, praying that his friend was right.

Kagome winced, resting her hand against the bulge of her stomach. The baby was unusually restless today, kicking and punching at her back and bladder, moving around and making her quite uncomfortable which ever way she sat. Kagome rubbed the sides of her stomach in a soothing motion, humming a light and cheery tune. She remembered when she was younger, and how her mother had always soothed her to sleep by rubbing her back and singing her a sweet tune. It was relaxing, and even listening to herself she felt her own eyes droop. She jumped and winced a moment later as a rather painful kick to her lower back made her sit up rigid.

"Can't you just sit still for one moment,' She muttered desperately. She let out a puff of air and decided she'd try walking around the apartment to sooth the restless child. Her back was killing her and her ankles were still swollen from her long trudge down the street from the grocery store.

"I wish Inu was here, all I want is a nice back rub," She whimpered. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and scrunched up her nose in distaste. It was only one in the afternoon, meaning he wouldn't be home for another four or five hours. She grumbled a few curses and then started for her room.

Since her pregnancy had her unable to attend school, she had started a few projects to make her day not so boring. She learned how to knit, and then taught herself how to sew, and then she started cooking. She sighed again as the pain shot down her back and side, she rubbed at it an irritated frown gracing her features. Another gasp came as pain erupted this time from her womb, a quick jabbing that made her breath come in quick short pants. She felt herself begin to panic when the pain didn't subside, and instead was accompanied with a rush of liquid seeping through her pants.

"I still have a month," She cried, grasping the cloth stretched across her stomach. She panted again as the pain increased and she rushed into the living room searching for the phone. She didn't think twice as she dialed 911, and gasped over the phone for help. The operator was kind and had a calming voice, telling her to remain calm and breath deeply, she stayed on the phone with her until the paramedics came to bang on her door.

"It's all right now, just remember to breath," The man clad in white told her. They helped her down the hall, and talked to her, as she winced from the contractions, mumbling incoherently about still having a month, that the baby was early.

Inuyasha grumbled as his pocket buzzed, making him jump and bump his head on the hood of the car he was currently working on. The number calling him wasn't any he recognized, but he answered it still the same.

"Hello?"

"Is this Inuyasha?" Came the question in a formal tone.

"Yes"

"I'm a nurse at Tokyo General Hospital, I was calling to inform you that your friend, Kagome has been brought in with an emergency," The nurse informed him. Inuyasha nearly dropped his phone.

"I-is the baby coming?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in-," Inuyasha didn't hear the rest on the response as he promptly dropped his phone.


	31. Aren't Nurses Suppose To Be Nice?

Halfway to the hospital Inuyasha realized he had forgotten to bring the over night bag Kagome had packed just the week before. In preparation for her trip to the hospital, she had probably not been expecting to have needed it so soon. He grimaced as he juggled with his phone, trying to call Sango. He let out a furious breath as he got her answering machine.

"Sango it's Inu, listen Kagome's gone into labor and I need you to go to my apartment and grab the suitcase by her bed. Call me back as soon as you get this. Call Kagome's mother too," He hung up, tossing his phone into the passenger seat, and taking a sharp corner.

Everything was cloudy, unclear, and swimming across her vision. Kagome closed her eyes, and the tears slipped in hot trails down her cheeks, falling back into her hair, making it damp so the strands stuck to her neck. She clenched her teeth against the scream that was working its way out of her throat.

"Remember to breath, you've had lamaze class, right?" The ever so helpful nurse asked. Kagome glared at her, and took a ragged breath. The nurse smiled patiently and patted Kagome's hand, which was clasped tightly on the metal bar of the hospital bed.

"Keeping trying dear, I know its hard, but breathing will help with the contractions," The nurse continued. Kagome panted as the pain halted, and swallowed.

"It's hard you know, god damn it, it fucking hurts," She shouted. The nurse nodded and patted her hand again. Kagome felt an aggravated shriek bubble in her throat before she let it out.

"You need to GO AWAY! And somebody needs to find INUYASHA!" The nurse reacted to that, getting up from her seat to glare at the girl, before she turned heel and left. Kagome screamed again, her throat constricting with tears as she clenched her teeth against the aches in her body.

"Gods this hurts, I can't do this..." She slumped, and turned her head to the side, her hair sticking to her cheek, wet with sweat and tears.

"I want Inuyasha" she sobbed.

The nurse at the front desk looked up as a man burst through the front doors, his eyes wild and breathing harsh. He jogged up to the desk and gripped the edge.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, my friend. She's here, having a baby" He panted. The nurse nodded, and looked down at the lists before her.

"She's on the second floor, room two twenty three," She replied. Inuyasha mumbled a hurried thank you before searching out the stairs, the elevator would take too long.

Sango riffled through the items in her purse searching out the keys Kagome had made for her so long ago. She wasn't trying to rush, but the worry and excitement of a baby on the way was making her hands shiver with nerves. She blew her bangs from her eyes as she dropped her bag to the ground and kneeled before it, opening it wider.

"Aha!" She cried out triumphantly. She jumped to her feet, shoving the key in the door and then kicked her purse inside, before rushing to Kagome's room.

"All right, now we can Kagome's mother, then get a move on to the hospital," She muttered to herself. She did a quick dip to lift her purse from the ground, dropping the keys in as she went. She shifted the purse to her shoulder, and the handle of the duffle bag to her shoulder. Her fingers nimbly found her cell phone and the keys on to call Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, it's Sango. Kagome's gone into labor, and Inuyasha told me to get everyone to meet at the hospital"

Kagome was exhausted already. Everything hurt, and she was sweaty and emotional, and all she wanted to do was sleep. The nurse that had been with her came back ever so often to check on her, but never offered comfort or encouragement, since Kagome had snapped at her.

"Where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he here yet?" Kagome moaned. Her head lolled to the side and she lifted a heavy hand to brush away her tears.

"Idiot, stupid jerk" She grumbled. Her vision swam again with tears and she pushed them away angrily. The door opened and the mean nurse came in, to check on her again. She smiled down at Kagome, and took her blood pressure and shined a light in her eyes.

"Your friend is here, I'll send him in," She told her. Kagome waved a hand at her, not even listening.

"Kagome"

Her head whipped around at the sound of his voice, and she felt herself want to cry and yell, and laugh all at the same time. Inuyasha rushed over to her side and gripped her clammy hand, offering a lopsided smirk.

"So I heard you've been terrorizing the nurses"


	32. Waiting Is THe Hardest Part

Sango smiled at Mrs. Higurashi as she came to join her again, in the waiting room. She had called Miroku and Amber only a few minutes before, and hoped they came soon. She hadn't heard any news since Inuyasha had popped in an hour or so before, saying the contractions were relatively close, and that Kagome was sleeping. She had been really stressed out, so her blood pressure was very high, and the nurses warned against to many visitors.

"Did Inuyasha come by while I was gone?" the older woman asked. Sango shook her head, and leaned back in her chair.

"I wish I could go see her, but knowing Kagome, she'd get very emotional and I don't want her to upset herself too much" Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh. Sango nodded.

"I hope Amber and Miroku get here soon. I can't believe I had forgotten to call them" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, and patted Sango's knee.

"Dear, it's fine, this is a stressful time for all of us. Your mind is on Kagome, so is mine"

"Yeah, I hope Inu comes back soon. I'd like to know how things are going"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth as Kagome gripped his hand tighter, he could feel the bones rubbing together as she assaulted the poor limb. The nurse was just standing there reading the contraction chart, her brow furrowing.

"These contractions are getting closer together. Now Kagome, I'm going to check how far along you are, and then we'll see if you're ready to deliver this baby" The nurse said. Kagome didn't hear her though, she was too focused on her breathing, and grinding the bones in Inuyasha's hand to powder.

The nurse lifted the sheets and such, checking. She came back up, replacing the sheets and then turning to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to get a doctor, and we'll be moving her into a delivery room," She said. Inuyasha sputtered as she left, and glanced over at Kagome who had slumped back down again to rest after the contraction stopped.

"Kagome?" He started. She opened her eyes to watch him, the brown orbs were glazed and foggy with exhaustion.

"Yeah," She mumbled.

"Their moving you to the delivery room, it'll be over soon. The baby's on it's way"

Sango jumped up in her seat as Miroku made his way into the waiting room, his face worried. He wrapped his arms around her, and gave a quick wave to Kagome's mother. Amber made her way in after him, a large teddy bear clasped to her chest.

"Is she okay? Has the baby come yet?" She asked hurriedly. Sango shook her head.

"INuyasha hasn't been by for over and hour now. We don't know anything-," She stopped as a nurse popped in, smiling at them.

"Are you the party for Kagome Higurashi?" She asked. Kagome's mother stood, offering her an answer.

"Yes, we are, can you tell us news of my daughter?"

"She's being moved to a delivery room as we speak. The young man, Inuyasha asked me to tell you since he has to accompany her. I'm sure he'll be by to tell you news after the delivery," She said, before leaving.

"Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be an auntie soon," Amber squeaked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"My, my, I'm going to be a grandmother"


	33. Welcome To The World

The doctor that was preforming the delivery was a kind elder man, who spoke in soft soothing tones that helped Kagome remain relatively calm. Inuyasha stood beside her, adorned in blue hospital scrubs, his long silver hair pulled back and wound into a braid.

"Now dear, I need you to take big deep breaths for this contraction, and then push when I tell you. You're a strong girl I know you can do this," Dr. Casey said. Kagome nodded, her hand reaching for Inuyasha's.

The contraction came and Kagome whimpered, taking a shaky breath. Dr. Casey sat down on his chair by her legs that were resting in the stirrups of the delivery bed.

"All right now Kagome, give me a big push"

Kagome did, her eyes clenching shut with effort. She held on to Inuyasha like he was her life line, and he leaned close to her whisper comfort and encouragement to her while his other hand pushed her bangs from her damp forehead.

"Good girl, take a break," Dr. Casey called.

Kagome slumped back ward, her eyes finding Inuyasha's. His smile was hidden behind his face mask, but Kagome smiled back, easing her grip on his hand.

"You're doing great, I'm impressed," He told her. Kagome snorted weakly, and took a deep breath at the upcoming pain she felt.

"Thanks," She said.

"All right, get ready Kagome, I need another big push" Dr. Casey said again.

Sango had been reduced to pacing, her head snapping up ever so often to glance at the clock. Three hours now, she had been in labor for three hours now.

"Sango, honey, come sit down, you're making me nervous," Miroku said. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes, going to sit in the vacant spot beside him. He reached out to grasp her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Try to be calm, these things take time. We'll hear some news soon, don't worry," He offered. Sango smiled, and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was in labor with Kagome for eight hours, I'm hoping that it won't be that long for her," Mrs. Higurashi confessed. Amber laughed nervously.

"Yes, lets hope" Sango replied.

"I see a head, Kagome. You need to give me the biggest push you can muster, and we'll be done. You can do it," Dr. Casey told her.

Kagome nodded, too weak to speak. She looked to INuyasha for encouragement, and he smiled at her, leaning real close to her.

"Kagome..." She met his gaze, his eyes were shining with emotion that had her breath catching. He took a breath, getting ready to speak, but then Kagome whimpered and closed her eyes as another contraction came.

"One more big push, come on now Kagome," Dr. Casey said. Kagome took a deep breath and pushed, hard. Inuyasha leaned close to her again, his hands around the one that held him.

"Kagome... I love you beyond all reason. And I know you've got this, come on"

Kagome looked up at him wildly for a moment, her eyes clouding with tears. She took another deep breath and pushed with all her might. She let out a scream, and then there was a minute of silence before a small cry broke it and Dr. Casey stood up cradling a squirming baby in his arms.

"Welcome your son to the world"

Inuyasha had come to collect them after the fourth hour of waiting. They followed him to Kagome's room, where she sat up in the bed, cradling a bundle in her arms. He was perfect, five and a half pounds, which was good for being a month early, his tiny head covered with dark fuzzy hair. He was pale, and still a little red, but he had smooth cheeks, and perfect little features.

"Everyone, this is Shinrai. Shinrai this is your family," Kagome said. Inuyasha stood by her side, his gaze on the little baby boy, that she held. Kagome's mother held out her arms for him, and Kagome handed him to her. She let out a breath as everyone cooed over him. Kagome's hand snuck out to grab the fabric of Inuyasha's shirt, tugging him close.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. Inuyasha glanced down at her, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't say things like that, if I don't mean it"

"Good"

Kagome dragged him down, pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha chuckled against her, bracing his arms on either side of her. Kagome pulled away and smiled at him.

"I meant that too, and I know that it'll be hard, with the baby and all, but I hope you won't change your mind" She told him. Inuyasha shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We've been together this long, you can't get rid of me that easily".

"I know, I was just checking"

_Finis_


End file.
